YunJae Fanfiction - New Catch Me If You Wanna
by CKYunhee
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 8 [RE-POST dengan perubahan disana sini] Akibat kesalahan pahaman antara Yunho dan Jaejoong, Jaejoong harus 'bertanggung jawab' dengan cara menikah dengan Yunho secara mendadak. Bagaimanakah kehidupan after-married mereka? Manis-asam-kecut semuanya menjadi satu. YunJae/HyunJae/YooSu/MinHee. MPREG/BL/YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**YUNJAE FANFICTION – NEW CATCH ME IF YOU WANNA**

**BY ****CHOIKANG**** YUNHEE**

**Pairing** ::

Jung Yunho – 29 years old, work at Jung Corp as Director

Kim Jaejoong – 29 years old, work at Kim Corp as Manager

Park Yoochun – 28 years old, work at Park Hospital as Manager

Kim Junsu – 28 years old, work at Kim Corp as Assistant Manager

Shim Changmin – 27 years old, work at Jung Corp as Manager

**Other Cast ::**

Jung YunHee – 26 years old, work at Park Hospital as Gynecology's Doctor

**Disclaimer** :: They are not mine ,, but my CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

**Warning **:: YAOI, Boys Love, OC, many typo's in here, MPREG, aneh, alur gak jelas, tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Comedy.

**Rated: **T (for this chapter)

**CHAPTER 1**

**SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..**

**HAPPY READ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

At Incheon Airport

"Aish.. Yeobo kenapa Yunho lama sekali?" keluh Mrs. Jung

"Tenanglah.. Mungkin Yunho sedang mengurus bagasi dan imigrasinya" ucap Mr. Jung.

"Tapi dia kan sudah mendarat 1 jam lalu, apa selama itu kah waktu yang diperlukan untuk mengurus semua itu?" tanya Mrs. Jung dengan nada kesal.

" Kita tunggu saja" ucap Mr. Jung  
>"Ah. Itu yunho" ucap Mr. Jung sambil menunjuk kesalah seorang namja yang baru keluar dari airport.<p>

"Ayoo yeobo kita kesana" ajak Mrs Jung dengan semangat.  
>Mr dan Mrs. Jung pun keluar dari mobil mereka lalu berjalan menuju Yunho.<p>

"Eomma.. Appa.." panggil yunho sambil melambai tangannya ke arah kedua orang tuanya.

"Yunnie. Eomma rindu padamu" ucap Mrs. Jung sambil memeluk anak sulungnya itu.

"Aigoo, eomma Yunho kan di Jepang hanya 1 tahun" sahut Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh eomma-nya.

"1 tahun dan selama itu kau tidak pernah pulang sama sekali, bahkan menghubungi eomma saja tidak. Dasar anak durhaka" ucap Mrs. Jung.

"Sudah, sudah. Kangen-kangenan nya di rumah saja. Tidak enak disini banyak wartawan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaan cabang Jung Corp di Jepang sekarang Yun?" tanya Mr. Jung saat Mr. Jung dan Yunho sedang bersantai di taman belakang rumah keluarga Jung.

"Sekarang keadaannya sudah lebih baik appa, untung saja kita mengetahui hal ini lebih awal" jawab Yunho

"Appa tidak menyangka kalau kamu bisa mengurus perusahaan sekaligus kuliah S3 secara bersamaan" ucap Mr. Jung dengan nada bangga.

"Kkkk... Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yang bisa di banggakan appa. Apalagi aku anak pertama di keluarga ini, masa aku di kalahkan adik kecilku itu" sahut Yunho.

"Dan lagi seharusnya kamu bukan lulus tahun ini kan?"

"Eum, aku mengambil percepatan agar bisa cepat kembali ke Korea dan bisa menyambut kedatangan adik kecil ku itu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Joongie berhenti berkaca sekarang juga, kau ini seharusnya membantu eomma untuk mempesiapkan pernikahan dongsaeng mu" kesal Mrs. Kim yang melihat jaejoong terus berkaca.

"Aish eomma, kan sudah banyak yang membantu, jadi untuk apa aku juga ikut turun tangan" sahut Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca di hadapannya.

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna dan akan terkenang untuk dongsaengmu itu. Kim Jaejoong" kesal Mrs. Kim  
>"Hah~ Padahal seharusnya kau yang menikah sekarang ini.. Kapan kau akan punya kekasih hm?" tanya Mrs. Kim<p>

"Kalau joongie sudah menemukan yang cocok, emang eomma pikir, memilih kekasih itu sama seperti memilih BH di mall" jawab jaejoong santai

"Terserah kau sajalah.." pasrah Mrs. Kim, sedangkan jaejoong hanya menggendikkan bahunya lalu meneruskan lagi aktifitas berkacanya.

"Joongie.. kau jangan pergi kemana mana ya hari ini" ucap Mr. Kim

"Wae appa? Joongie kan dari kemarin-kemarin udah bilang kalau hari ini joongie mau pergi.." kesal jaejoong.

"Karena hari ini Yoochun dan anak dari keluarga Jung akan datang.." jawab Mr. Kim

"Ohhhh.."

Loading, loading, please waiting..  
>Ups, sorry connection error #plak!<p>

"MWO ?"  
>"Anak dari keluarga Jung? Yang baru datang dari Jepang itu appa?" kaget Jaejoong.<p>

"Ne. Jadi kau jangan kemana-mana ne" ucap Mr. Kim sambil mengelus rambut jaejoong.

"Hah~ Ne... Gak bisa liat gajah deh.." pasrah jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa jam kemudian..

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Terdengar suara pintu di ketuk oleh seseorang.

"Joongie, tolong buka kan pintunya" ucap Mrs. Kim

"Ne, Eomma~" jawab Jaejoong, lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka kan pintu.

Deg~  
>Sesaat jaejoong terpana pada sosok dihadapnnya ini, namja tampan yang sedang memperlihatkan senyuman mautnya, dan jangan lupakan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya yang membuat namja ini terlihat sangat manly.<p>

"Annyeong haseyeo.. Perkenalkan aku-"

"Waah~ Yoochun sshi, kau sudah datang? Ternyata kau sangat tampan. Aku akan mengatakan pada junsu bahwa dia tidak salah pilih suami" ucap jaejoong.

"Tapi.. Aku bukan.."

"Ah.. Sudahlah kau tidak usah sungkan padaku, kan sebentar lagi aku akan jadi saudara ipar mu dan jangan lupa bahwa appa & eomma ku itu mertua mu.. heheh" ucap jaejoong.

"Mwo? Mertua? Tapi aku kan belum..."

"Aish.. sudahlah yoochun sshi kau tak usah malu malu lagi.. Tanggal berapa kalian berencana honeymoon?" tanya jaejoong

"Kau salah-"

"Oh. Ya kau tahu, anak dari pengusaha Jung sudah pulang dari Jepang.." ucap jaejoong

"Benarkah ?"

"Ne. Hah~ Dia sangat tampan, pintar, dan mengagumkan.. Kalo dia sih aku juga mau langsung jadi istrinya.." jawab jaejoong,

"Jinjjayeo?"

"Ne~ Apalagi yang kurang dari namja itu, tampan iya, mapan iya, dia juga sepertinya baik.." jawab jaejoong.

"Hmm.. Dia juga pasti akan sangat beruntung jika memiliki istri sepertimu.."

"Heheheh.. Benarkah? Sudahlah cepat masuk dan temui Su-ie, dia sudah menunggumu sedari tadi.." ucap jaejoong.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Annyeong hyung, mian aku telat tadi macet di jalan.." ucap seorang namja lagi yang baru saja datang.

"Eh? Nu-gu-ya? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu.." ucap jaejoong sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat wajah namja tersebut.

"Ah... Yunho kau sudah datang, lama kita tidak bertemu..." sapa

Jaejoong bingung, sebenarnya yang mana Yoochun dan yang mana Yunho.

"Joongie, kenapa tidak langsung mempersilahkan Yunho masuk hmm?" tanya Mrs. Kim

"Eh, Ne eomma.." jawab Jaejoong, masih dengan tampang bingung.

"Dan kau Chunnie, cepat masuk Su-ie sudah menunggumu sedari tadi.." ucap Mrs. Kim, menyuruh namja bernama Yoochun itu masuk.

"Eh? Eomma kok yang masuk yang itu sih?" heran Jaejoong saat melihat namja yang baru datang tadi langsung masuk begitu saja.

"Lalu mau yang mana lagi Joongie?" heran Mrs. Kim melihat tingkah anak sulungnya itu.

"Yunho-ah kau terlihat semakin tampan saja. Bagaimana kabar keluarga Jung? Sudah lama ahjumma tidak berkunjung kesana.." tanya Mrs. Kim

"Mwo? Yunho? Keluarga Jung?" kaget jaejoong.

"Wae Joongie? Ada yang salah?" tanya Mrs. Kim  
>"Oh yaa.. kau sudah mengenalkan dirimu?" tanya Mrs. Kim lagi<p>

"Ah.. Kim Jaejoong imnida.. Bangapseumnida.." ucap Jaejoong memperkenalkan dirinya.

"**JUNG YUNHO** imnida.. Bangapseumnida.." ucap namja itu dengan tekanan nada di bagian namanya.

"Ka-kau Yunho ?" kaget jaejoong, matanya yang sudah besar itu semakin besar saja.

"Joongie, jangan bilang kalau Joongie lupa yang mana Yunho dan yang mana Yoochun." ucap Mrs. Kim

"N-ne eomma.." jawab jaejoong.

"Aigoo~ joongie.. Kenapa sifat pelupa mu itu tidak hilang-hilang sih?" kesal Mrs. Kim

"Mian eomma.. Abisnya tadi dia pake kacamata, jadikan ga jelas mukanya.." ucap Jaejoong membela diri.

"Tidak usah beralasan Kim Jaejoong.." ucap Mrs. Kim

"Ah~ sudahlah.. Yunho ayo silahkan masuk.. Maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman, otak Jaejoong memang suka berjalan lamban sedari lahir" ucap Mrs. Kim, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mem-poutkan bibir cherry nya.

"Gwenchana ahjumma.." balas Yunho sopan

"Oh yaa, sebenarnya ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Mrs. Kim saat mereka semua sudah duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga.

"Aku ingin melamar anak ahjumma yang ini.." ucap Yunho sambil memegang tangan Jaejoong.

"MWO ?" kaget Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan Yunho?" tanya Mrs. Kim memastikan.

"Anio.. ahjumma.. Aku bersungguh sungguh.." ucap yunho

"Aigoo~ baiklah jjakaman ne, ajumma akan memanggil ajusshi dulu.." ucap Mrs. Kim.

"Ya! Dobicheoseo? Kita baru bertemu, tapi dengan seenaknya saja kau melamar ku, memangnya aku namja macam apa hah ?" ucap Jaejoong saat Mrs. Kim sudah pergi.

"Aku hanya mengabulkan permintaanmu.." sahut Yunho santai

"Permintaan apa?" tanya Jaejoong heran

"Dia sangat tampan, pintar, dan mengagumkan.. Kalo dia sih aku juga mau langsung jadi istrinya.." ucap Yunho mengikuti gaya berbicara Jaejoong tadi.

Ooppss.. Sepertinya uri Jaejoong baru mengingat lagi kejadian tadi..  
>Dan lihatlah, mukanya mulai memerah sekarang.<br>Hah~ Itu semakin membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong terlihat tambah imut.

"Tapikan-"

"Ne~ Apalagi yang kurang dari namja itu, tampan iya, mapan iya, dia juga sepertinya baik.." ucap Yunho lagi, sambil terus menduplikat gaya bicara Jaejoong.

"Tapi apakah kau mau menikah dengan cara yang seperti ini? Aku kan tidak tau bahwa itu kau, memangnya kau mau jika mempunyai istri seperti ku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan muka yang semakin memerah saat menyebut kata 'istri'.

"Hmm.. Dia juga pasti akan sangat beruntung jika memiliki istri sepertimu.." Yunho mengulangi kata-kata nya tadi.  
>"Bukankah aku tadi sudah berkata seperti itu ?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum kemenangan.<p>

Dan tidak lama kemuadian datang lah Mr. Kim bersama Mrs. Jung.

"Ahjussi dengar tadi, Yunho akan menikahi Jaejoong?"

"Ne, ahjusshi.. Saya akan segera menikahi Jaejoong, mungkin sekitar akhir minggu ini.. sehari sebelum Junsu menikah.." ucap Yunho mantap.

"Jinjja?" tanya Mrs. Kim dengan mata yang berbinar binar.

"Baiklah, kalian akan segera menikah minggu ini.." Mr. Kim memutuskan.

"MWO? Appa?" teriak Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TE BE CE**


	2. Chapter 2

**YUNJAE FANFICTION – [NEW] CATCH ME IF YOU WANNA**

**BY CHOIKANG YUNHEE**

**Pairing** ::

Jung Yunho – 29 years old, work at Jung Corp as Director

Kim Jaejoong – 29 years old, work at Kim Corp as Manager

Park Yoochun – 28 years old, work at Park Hospital as Manager

Kim Junsu – 28 years old, work at Kim Corp as Assistant Manager

Shim Changmin – 27 years old, work at Jung Corp as Manager

**Other Cast ::**

Jung YunHee – 26 years old, work at Park Hospital as Gynecology's Doctor

**Disclaimer** :: They are not mine ,, but my CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

**Warning **:: YAOI, Boys Love, OC, many typo's in here, MPREG, aneh, alur gak jelas, tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Comedy.

**Rated: **M

**CHAPTER 2**

**SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..**

**HAPPY READ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAP...**

"Ne, ahjusshi.. Saya akan segera menikahi Jaejoong, mungkin sekitar akhir minggu ini.. sehari sebelum Junsu menikah.." ucap Yunho mantap.

"Jinjja?" tanya Mrs. Kim dengan mata yang berbinar binar.

"Baiklah, kalian akan segera menikah minggu ini.." Mr. Kim memutuskan.

"MWO? Appa?" teriak Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Tap-Tapi Appa..." ucap Jaejoong terbata.

"Sudahlah Joongie, terima saja.. Appa sudah bosan melihatmu tidak laku-laku" ucap Mr. Kim.

"Ya! Appa.. Joongie bukannya gak laku.. Tapi memang belum ada yang pas aja..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Lalu kapan Joongie akan menemukan yang pas, hmm? Umurmu akan terus bertambah Joongie.." ucap Mrs. Kim.

"Aish~ Tapi kenapa harus sama beruang ini sih?" kesal Jaejoong.

"Mwo?" kaget Yunho.  
>"Kau panggil aku apa tadi?" tanya Yunho.<p>

"Beruang.. Memangnya kenapa ?" tantang jaejoong.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong.. Pokoknya appa sudah memutuskan, kalian akan menikah minggu ini.." putus Mr. Kim.

Yunho tersenyum bahagia, sedangkan Jaejoong masih shock dengan apa yang didengarnya..

"Jadi kapan keluarga Jung akan kemari..." tanya Mr. Kim.

"Secepatnya ahjussi.." jawab Yunho mantap.

"Oh iyaa Yunho juga mau memberikan dokumen kerja sama antara Jung Corp dan Kim Corp di Jepang" ucap Yunho sambil memberikan sebuah map.

"Ya! Tadi kau bilang datang kesini untuk melamar, sekarang kok jadi bisnis.." ucap jaejoong dengan nada tidak suka.

"Sebenarnya aku datang untuk membicarakan bisnis... Tapi ternyata aku dapat malaikat disini.." sahut Yunho gombal.

"Bicheoseo!" ucap Jaejoong.

"Baiklah dokumen ini akan ahjussi baca nanti... Dan ahjussi tunggu keluarga Jung secepatnya.." ucap Mr. Kim untuk melerai perang mulut antara Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Ne, ahjussi.. Oh ya. Yunho masih harus mengurus sesuatu. Yunho pamit dulu ahjussi, ahjumma.." pamit Yunho.

"Ah ne Yunho... Hati-hati dijalan." Ucap Mrs. Kim.  
>"Joongie.. Cepat antar calon suamimu kedepan.." titah Mrs. Kim.<p>

"Eomma~" rajuk Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah Joongie.. Cepat antar..." ucap Mrs. Kim.

"Sudah pergi sana.." usir Jaejoong saat mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu.

"Heii. Harusnya kau ucapkan salam perpisahan pada CALON SUAMIMU ini..." gemas Yunho saat melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Bye Yunnie~ Jangan datang lagi yaa~" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis, tapi mau semanis apapun senyumnya kalau ucapan perpisahannya seperti itu tetap saja tidak enak.

"Ya! Mana ada salam seperti itu.. Kau ini tadi memuji ku, sekarang marah-marah.. Aneh sekali..." ucap Yunho.

"Mau setampan apapun dirimu, tapi tetap saja kau itu menyebalkan. Masa pertama kali bertemu sudah ngajak nikah.." kesal Jaejoong.

"Yang pentingkan kita saling suka, keluarga kita sudah saling kenal, lalu apa lagi ?" tanya Yunho.

"Tapi setidaknya kita harus saling mengenal dulu Yunho-sshi.. " ucap Jaejoong.

"Kau kan sudah mengenalku Jaejoongie.." sahut Yunho.

"Terserah kau sajalah!" Jaejoong menyerah.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu chagi" pamit Yunho.

Lalu...  
>Chuup~<br>Yunho mencium bibir seksi seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Gomawo untuk poppo nya.." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum jail.

"Dasar beruang mesum!" teriak Jaejoong.

.** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung.. Sepertinya hyung harus melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan deh.." ucap Junsu saat Jaejoong sedang didalam kamarnya.

"Eh.. Memangnya kenapa su-ie? Hyung tidak apa-apa kok.." tanya Jaejoong heran.

"habisnya kalo Su-ie perhatiin penyakit lupa dan penyakit lemot nya hyung itu sekarang udah tambah parah.." jawab Junsu cuek.

"Ya! Kim Junsu, kau ini tidak sopan sekali..." kesal Jaejoong.

"Tapi Su-ie kan ngomong yang sebenernya hyung..." ucap Junsu.

"Iya sih.. Tapi jangan ekstrim gitu dong ngomongnya.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Abisnya kalo Su-ie ngomongnya gak ekstrim, nanti hyung gak ngerti lagi..." goda Junsu.

"Hyung tidak selemot itu tau!" Jaejoong tambah kesal.

"Iya deh, mian hyung.. Oh ya, tadi Chunnie bilang hyung salah orang yah? Kok bisa sih? Emang sih hyung dan Chunnie itu jarang ketemu tapi masa sampai salah orang.."

"Tadi hyung lagi gak konsen Su-ie.."

"Emangnya hyung lagi mikirin apasih? Pacar aja gak punya.." tanya Junsu dengan nada melecehkan.

"Emangnya hyung itu kau, yang pikirannya pacaran mulu... Hyung lagi mikirin perusahaan tau!" jawab Jaejoong.

"Perusahaan atau gajah? Hari ini kan hyung gak jadi liat gajah gara-gara nunggu Chunnie dan Yunho Hyung.." goda Junsu.

"Huh~ Iya deh.. Hyung mikirin gajah.. Tadinyakan hyung mau beli temen untuk chang-chang.." ucap Jaejoong mengaku.

"Hahahhahaha... Hyung, Su-ie heran bagusnya gajah apa sih?" heran Junsu.

"Gajah itu lucu, imut, menggemaskan.. Bahkan butt-nya gajah aja lebih bagus dan menggemaskan daripada butt-nya Su-ie.." ucap Jaejoong balas dendam.

"Ya! Hyung tega.. Masa butt Su-ie disandingin sama butt gajah" kesal Junsu.

"Biarin :P" sahut Jaejoong sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

Ah~ kakak beradik ini memang masih sangat kekanakan sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KIM'S CORP...**

Tok..Tok..Tok...

Suara ketukan di pintu ruangan kantor jaejoong, yang diketuk dari luar.

"Nuguseyeo?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ini aku..." jawab sang pelaku pengetukan pintu.

"Nugu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ini aku chagi.. Aku masuk ne" jawab sang pelaku pengetukan, yang tidak lain adalah Jung Yunho.

"Ya! Kau mau apa hah?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada kaget.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan baby Boojae.." jawab Yunho sambil menyeringai.

"Kau ini benar-benar gila yaa..." kesal Jaejoong.

"Aku gila saat melihatmu chagi.." sahut Yunho sambil terus berjalan kearah meja kerja Jaejoong.

"Ya! Kau mau apa hah? Jangan macam-macam padaku.." teriak Jaejoong.

"Aniyo.. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun.. Aku hanya ingin dekat-dekat dengan mu.." ucap Yunho dengan santai.

"Kau sedang apa boo ?" tanya Yunho saat sudah sampai disamping Jaejoong, lalu mendudukan badan nya pada pinggiran kursi kerja Jaejoong.

"Hah~ Aku sedang menyiapkan bahan untuk meeting besok.." jawab Jaejoong pasrah.

"Meeting besok ? Jadi kau yang akan mewakili Kim Corp ?" tanya Yunho antusias.

"Ne~ Wae ?" tanya Jaejoong tidak minat.

"Gwenchana.. Hanya saja pemimpin rapat besok adalah aku.." jawab Yunho.

"Mwo?" kaget Jaejoong.

"Ya! Boojae. Bisa tidak kalau tidak teriak, jantungku hampir saja jatuh ke perut tau.." kesal Yunho.

"Mana ada jantung jatuh ke perut..." ucap Jaejoong.

"Jadi ada apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku sedang rindu padamu.." jawab Yunho.

"Aku serius Yunho.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Aku juga serius Boojae.." sahut Yunho.

"Ya.. Terserahlah.. Lalu kau mau apa ?" tanya Jaejoong.  
>Uuuuppppsss.. Jaejoong salah bicara.. Tadi dia bilang apa? Yunho mau apa?<br>Hah~ Ucapkan selamat datang untuk 'hari sialmu' Kim Jaejoong.

"Aku mau poppo~" jawab Yunho dengan nada manja.

"Ya! Aku tidak mau.." tolak Jaejoong.

"Akukan calon suamimu boo~" ucap Yunho

"Lalu kenapa kalau kau calon suamiku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Yunnie mau poppo maca tidak boyeh.." jawab Yunho dengan gaya anak kecil.

"Tidak.. tidak..ti-ummmphh..." ucapan Jaejoong terpotong oleh ciuman Yunho.  
>"Yun-mmmphh..." ucap Jaejoong sambil mencoba mendorong tubuh Yunho.<p>

Yunho berpindah posisi, dan kini sang namja mesum ini sudah ada didepan tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho mulai menghisap kedua bibir Jaejoong secara bergantian.  
>Lalu bibir cherry itu digigit sebagai tanda bahwa lidah Yunho mau masuk kedalam gua hangat milik Jaejoong.<br>Namun Jaejoong tidak mau membuka bibirnya, dan itu membuat Yunho sedikit kesal.  
>Tapi jangan sebut namja ini Jung Yunho jika tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.<br>Tangan lihai Yunho mulai merayap kebagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong, setelah mendapat apa yang diinginkan, Yunho pun meremas dengan keras benda yang ada yang diselangkangan Jaejoong, yang membuat Jaejoong mendesah keras.

"Ahhhh~ hmmmpttt.."

"Emmmpphh" lidah lincah Yunho mulai menjelajahi gua hangat milik Jaejoong, mulai dari gigi putih Jaejoong, gusi, lidah, sampai ke langit-langit mulut Jaejoong.  
>Setelah puas dengan jajahannya, Yunho pun melepaskan ciuman itu.<br>Yunho tersenyum saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah dan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Lalu secara tiba-tiba Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dari kursi kerjanya, dan sebagai gantinya sekarang tubuh Yunho lah yang terduduk dikursi itu, dan dengan Jaejoong yang ada di pangkuannya

Yunho mulai membuka jas yang dipakai Jaejoong, lalu melepas dasi yang melingkar di leher Jaejoong, setelah kedua benda tersebut musnah, Yunho segera membuka 2 kancing kemeja Jaejoong dibagian atas. Dan kini dihadapan Yunho terpampanglah leher putih mulus milik seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Yah Yunho.. Kau mau apa hah?" bentak Jaejoong saat nafasnya sudah mulai kembali normal.

Tapi bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah menempelkan bibir hatinya di leher putih Jaejoong.

"Ennnngghhh~ Yuuuunhh..." desah Jaejoong, saat Yunho menghisap kuat salah spot dilehernya.

"Uhhh.. an-dwe... ahhh..." tolak Jaejoong, saat Yunho mulai memperlebar daerah jajahnnya.

"Yuuunhh~ Gajima~ Aaaaaahhh~" Jaejoong memekik saat Yunho menggigit telinga sensitifnya.

"Uhhhh.. Yuuuunhhooo~" Jaejoong menggeliat resah, ketika Yunho mengulum telinga Jaejoong lalu meniupkan angin kedalamnya.

"Bagaimana Boo? Mau dilanjutkan?" goda Yunho, tapi Jaejoong hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Diam berarti iya.." Yunho mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

"Ahhh~ Ohhh..." Jaejoong mendesah saat Yunho menghisap nipple pink-nya dari luar kemeja, membuat nipple Jaejoong yang tegang terjiplak dengan jelas dikemeja berwarna putih itu.

"Eh.. Rupanya uri Joongie sudah tegang ne~" goda Yunho.

Setelah itu Yunho menghisap nipple kanan Jaejoong yang belum tersentuh sedari tadi.  
>Saat bibir Yunho sedang fokus menghisap nipple kanan Jaejoong, tangan kiri Yunho mulai memelintir nipple kiri Jaejoong, sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai turun kebawah dan mengelus ataupun meremas benda yang kelihatannya sekarang sudah mulai menegang.<p>

"Ahhh Yuuunhhooo~" desah Jaejoong sambil mendongakan kepalanya.  
>Sedangkan kedua tangannya dipakai untuk meremas rambut Yunho.<br>Jaejoong pasrah sekarang!  
>Badannya ingin dipuaskan!<p>

"Memohonlah padaku Boo! Aku tau kau juga inginkan.." ucap Yunho sambil menyeringai.

"Please Yunho.." mohon Jaejoong.

"Yunnie Boojae..." Yunho membetulkan namanya.

"Yunnie~ Please.. Akuh inginh keluar~ Ahh..." ucap Jaejoong, badannya sudah benar-benar panas dan sangat tegang sekarang.  
>Hanya satu ingin Jaejoong, yaitu mencapai klimaksnya sekarang juga!<br>Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong memohon seperti itu.

Namun tiba-tiba...

"Hyung aku dan... ommo!" ucapan Junsu terpotong saat mata polosnya ternodai oleh aktifitas sang hyung tercinta dan calon suaminnya.

"Ommo Joongie!" pekik Mrs. Kim yang tadi datang bersama Junsu.

Mendadak kesadaran Jaejoong datang saat mendengar suara dongsaeng dan eomma-nya.  
>Jaejoong langsung turun dari pangkuan Yunho, lalu mengancingkan lagi kemejanya,<br>Aish~ padahal tadi dia sudah hampir mendapat klimaksnya.  
>Sedangkan Yunho merapihkan pakaian kerja dan rambutnya yang berantakan.<p>

"Eomma, Su-ie.. ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan.." ucap Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aigo.. Yunnie, Joongie.. Mian Eomma dan Su-ie sudah mengganggu.. Eomma hanya ingin mengajak Joongie fitting baju.." ucap Mrs. Kim dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Ahjumma.. Aku.."

"Eomma Yunnie... Panggil eomma mulai sekarang.." ucapan Yunho terpotong ucapan Mrs. Kim.

"N-Ne Eomma.." Ucap Yunho canggung.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian siap-siap.. kita fiiting baju sekarang.." ucap Mrs. Kim, sambil keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong, yang diikiuti oleh Junsu.

"Aish~ Malang sekali nasibku.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Wae boo ?" tanya Yunho.

"Wae? Kau tanya kenapa? Lihat keadaan ku sekarang.. Dan kau hanya bertanya kenapa?" bentak Jaejoong.

"Lalu aku harus apa Boo? Lagi pula kau menikmatinya juga kan tadi.." Goda Yunho.

"Aish~ Dasar beruang pervert..." kesal Jaejoong, lalu keluar dari ruangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kajja eomma, Su-ie.. Kita berangkat sekarang.." ajak Jaejoong. Tapi Mrs. Kim dan Junsu hanya terdiam terpaku melihat keadaan Jaejoong.

"Hyung, kancingkan lebih atas lagi kemejamu... Kissmark mu itu lohh.. Hyung mau sombong yaa.." ucap Junsu jail.

"Mwo? Memangnya terlihat?" Jaejoong panik.

"Ne.. Dan apa Joongie tidak ingin menyelesaikannya dulu? Eomma kasian padamu, pasti sakit saat menahan seperti itu.." ucap Mrs. Kim dengan nada miris saat melihat selangkangan Jaejoong yang menggembung.

Yahhh..  
>Dan uri-Jaejoongie hanya menunduk untuk menutupi rona merah di pipinya yang kini mulai menjalar ke telinganya.<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Catch Me Boutiq_**

"Hyung... Coba jas ini.. Ini jas untuk hari pernikahan hyung.." Ucap Junsu sambil memberikan satu stel jas dan kemeja berwarna putih.

"Nanti saja.. Hyung sedang upload foto ke twitter nih..." ucap Jaejoong cuek.

"Aish, hyung~ Cepatlah.. Hyung kan tinggal nyoba aja..." ucap Junsu frustasi.

"Ya ya ya... Sini.." ucap Jaejoong pasrah, lalu mengambil satu stel jas itu dari tangan Junsu.

"Ya! Beruang minggir! Menghalangi saja.." Ucap Jaejoong saat akan memasuki ruang ganti, tapi sayangnya ruang ganti itu agak terhalangi oleh badan tegap Yunho.

"Aish~ Boo... Bisa tidak bicara-bicaranya dengan pelan dan lembut.." ucap Yunho kesal.

"Anio... Cepat minggir..." jawab Jaejoong cuek.

"Tidak mau!" sahut Yunho.

"Aish~ Cepatlah beruang..." ucap Jaejoong.

"Tii-daaak..." Yunho keras kepala.  
>"Memohonlah baru Yunnie akan memberikan BooJae jalan..." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum evil.<p>

"Yunnie-ah... BooJae mau masuk, Yunnie geser ne~" Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah yang dibuat se-imut mungkin, yang membuat Yunho terkena serangan jantung #plak!  
>Dan disaat Yunho masih terpesona dengan wajah cantik nan imut minta dimakan milik Jaejoong, akhirnya Jaejoong pun mendorong tubuh Yunho agar namja cantik ini bisa masuk kedalam ruang ganti.<p>

"Baru saja aku terpesona dengan wajah imutnya, dia sudah berbuat kasar lagi.. Awas saja kalo kita sudah menikah, ku makan kau! Akan kupastikan BooJae tidak akan bisa jalan seminggu, sebulan kalau perlu..." kesal Yunho, Mrs. Kim yang mendengar ucapan Yunho jadi tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ne~ Makanlah Joongie sepuasnya Yunnie.. Kalo bisa, langsung hamil sekali masuk.." ucap Mrs. Kim sambil berlalu dari hadapan Yunho.

"Mwo? Eo-Eomma... Itu.. Yunho tidak.. Aish~" ucap Yunho canggung, karena ternyata sedari Mrs. Kim memperhatikannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Waahh... Kalian memang serasi sekali.." puji Mrs. Kim saat melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri berdampingan.

"Gomawo eomma.." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Ne.. Hyungdeul memang cocok sekali.. Coba Yunho hyung ketemu Joongie hyung dari dulu.. Joongie hyung kan jadi tidak usah melajang sampai tua begini..." ucap Junsu seenak jidatnya Yoochun.

"Ya! Kim Junsu, aku tidak tua.. Lagipula kita hanya beda 1 tahun..." sebal Jaejoong.

"Ne~ BooJae tidak tua kok... BooJae masih sangat muda, cantik, imut juga..." puji Yunho, yang membuat Jaejoong blushing.

"Dasar beruang jelek.." ucap Jaejoong untuk menutupi malunya.

"Jelek jelek tapi suka kan..." goda Yunho.

"Terserah..." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan menjauhi Yunho.

"Joongie hyung lagi malu tuh.." ucap Junsu.

Yunho hanya tersenyum.  
>Aigo~ rasanya Yunho ingin segera menikahi namja cantik itu. Kalau bisa sekarang juga gak apa-apa.<p>

"Eomma fitting nya sudah selesaikan? Yunho harus kembali ke kantor sekarang.. Ada yang harus Yunho siapkan untuk rapat besok.." tanya Yunho.

"Ne~ Semuanya sudah selesai.." jawab Mrs. Kim.

"Yunho ganti baju dulu Eomma, Su-ie.." ucap Yunho, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Mrs. Kim dan Junsu.

"Ooh, Ya Su-ie.. Kapan Yoochun datang ?" tanya Mrs. Kim pada Junsu.

"Sebentar lagi kok eomma.. Chunnie sekarang sudah di perjalanan menuju kesini" jawab Junsu.

"Baiklah eomma tunggu.. Tapi jangan lama-lama ne.." ucap Mrs. Kim, Junsu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Joongie hyung juga udah mau pulang?" tanya Junsu saat Jaejoong sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya.

"Aku masih harus mempersiapkan bahan untuk rapat besok.." jawab Jaejoong.

"Mian hyung, karena Su-ie cuti Joongie hyung jadi sibuk sendiri..." sesal Junsu.

"Gwaenchana Su-ie.. Hyung mengerti kok..." ucap Jaejoong bijaksana.

"Gomawo hyung.. Hyung emang paling the best deh..." sahut Junsu sambil tersenyum menggemaskan.

"Aigoo~ Nae dongsaeng menggemaskan sekali..." gemas Jaejoong sambil mencubit kedua pipi chubby Junsu.

"Ya! Joongie hyung sakit tau.." ucap Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kekekekeke~ Abisnya pipi Su-ie lucu sih.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Pipi BooJae juga lucu kok, buat Yunnie pengen cium teruss.." goda Yunho saat sudah selesai mengganti baju.

"Pabbo! Kau tidak ada kerjaan lain ya selain menggoda orang.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Yunnie itukan diciptakan untuk menggoda BooJae.." sahut Yunho.

"Aigoo~ Eomma.. Eomma serius mau menikahkan Joongie dengan beruang ini? Bisa-bisa Joongie jadi gila kalau punya suami seperti ini.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Ne eomma.. Bisa-bisa Joongie jadi gila karena cinta Yunnie yang terlalu melimpah.. Benarkan Joongie?" Goda Yunho lagi.

"Dasar Beruang jelek, bodoh, mesum" ucap Jaejoong frustasi.  
>Sedangkan Mrs. Kim dan Junsu hanya tersenyum geli melihat kedua orang dihadapan mereka.<p>

"Oppa~~" teriak seorang yeoja saat memasuki butik yang sedang Yunho dan Jaejoong datangi.

"Ne.. Wahh.. Kau sudah pulang hmm?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne oppa bogoshipo..." ucap yeoja itu sambil memeluk Yunho.

"Dasar playboy.. Berani-beraninya dia memeluk yeoja lain dihadapan calon istrinya sendiri.." gumam Jaejoong.

"Chunnie.. Su-ie kira Chunnie masih lama.." pekik Junsu saat melihat Yoochun masuk kedalam butik.

"Mian Baby Su-ie, tadi dijalan agak macet.." sesal Yoochun sambil memeluk tubuh Junsu.

"Ne.. Gwaenchana.. sekarang Chunnie coba jas yang disana ne.." ucap Junsu.

"Ne.. Tapi kenapa jas nya ada dua?" heran Yoochun.

"Yang satu jas nya Chunnie untuk pernikahan Joongie hyung, yang satu lagi untuk pernikahan kita.."jelas Junsu.

"Mwo? Joongie hyung mau menikah?" tanya Yoochun sambil melihat kearah Jaejoong.

"Siapa yang mau menikah? Aku tidak mau menikah dengan beruang playboy seperti dia.. Pokoknya pernikahan Joongie batalkan.." ucap Jaejoong dengan nada kesal.

"Joongie... Wae?" kaget Mrs. Kim saat melihat Jaejoong meninggalkan butik dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Joongie. Kau salah paham.." teriak Yunho.

"Oppa mau menikah dengan dia?" tanya sang yeoja.

"Mwo? Joongie hyung mau menikah dengan Yunho hyung.." kaget Yoochun.

"Aish~ Tunggu oppa disini ne.. Oppa mau mengerjar namja tadi.. Arra?" Ucap Yunho, sang yeoja pun hanya mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Joongie tunggu..." Teriak Yunho sambil mengejar Jaejoong diparkiran didepan butik.

"Joongie, kau kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba membatalkan begitu saja.. memangnya aku salah apa hmm?" tanya yunho, saat Yunho berhasil menahan tangan kiri Jaejoong.

"Kau masih tanya kenapa? Kau itu tidak punya perasaan ya! Setelah kau berpelukan dengan yeoja tadi, kau masih tanya kenapa! Dasar Namja sialan!" kesal Jaejoong.

"Siapa? Aku tidak mengerti?" tanya Yunho tidak mengerti.

""Kau! Hiks kau bodoh yunho.. Hiks... Kau berpelukan dengan yeoja tadi dihadapanku..Hiks.. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku kan? Hikss..." ucap Jaejoong yang akhirnya menangis.

"Yeoja yang tadi?" tanya Yunho.  
>Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil menundukan kepalanya.<p>

"Aigo~ My Baby BooJae cemburu hmm?" tanya Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

"Hiks.. Pabbo.. Pabbo.." ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul punggung Yunho.

"Hahaha.. BooJae dengarkan ne.. Yeoja yang tadi itu yeodongsaeng-nya Yunnie..." jelas Yunho.

"Mwo?" kaget Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukkan Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TE BE CE**


	3. Chapter 3

**YUNJAE FANFICTION – [NEW] CATCH ME IF YOU WANNA**

**BY ****CHOIKANG**** YUNHEE**

**Pairing** ::

Jung Yunho – 29 years old, work at Jung Corp as Director

Kim Jaejoong – 29 years old, work at Kim Corp as Manager

Park Yoochun – 28 years old, work at Park Hospital as Manager

Kim Junsu – 28 years old, work at Kim Corp as Assistant Manager

Shim Changmin – 27 years old, work at Jung Corp as Manager

**Other Cast ::**

Jung YunHee – 26 years old, work at Park Hospital as Gynecology's Doctor

**Disclaimer** :: They are not mine ,, but my CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

**Warning **:: YAOI, Boys Love, OC, many typo's in here, MPREG, aneh, alur gak jelas, tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Comedy.

**Rated: **M

**CHAPTER 3**

**SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..**

**HAPPY READ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAP...**

"Kau! Hiks kau bodoh Yunho.. Hiks... Kau berpelukan dengan yeoja tadi dihadapanku..Hiks.. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku kan? Hikss..." ucap Jaejoong yang akhirnya menangis.

"Yeoja yang tadi?" tanya Yunho.  
>Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil menundukan kepalanya.<p>

"Aigo~ My Baby BooJae cemburu hmm?" tanya Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

"Hiks.. Pabbo.. Pabbo.." ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul punggung Yunho.

"Hahaha.. BooJae dengarkan ne.. Yeoja yang tadi itu yeodongsaeng-nya Yunnie..." jelas Yunho.

"Mwo?" kaget Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukkan Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Annyeong oppa... Jung YunHee imnida..." ucap YunHee memperkenalkan dirinya.

"YunHee?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne~ Oppa pasti tidak ingat, karena sejak _Senior High School_ aku sudah tinggal di Amerika..." ucap YunHee menjelaskan.

"O-Ooohh.. Arraseo... Lalu sekarang Yuu-Yuun..."

"Oppa panggil saja YunHee ^^ ,, kalo oppa panggil aku Yunnie juga nanti bisa tertukar lagi, hehehe"

"Aaahh.. Ne~ Lalu sekarang YunHee sedang kuliah atau apa?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"YunHee baru saja lulus dari Harvard, dan rencananya akan bekerja sebagai Dokter Ginekologi di rumah sakit Chunnie Oppa..."

"Mwo! Semuda ini sudah jadi lulusan Harvard dan Dokter ?" Kaget Jaejoong.

"Hehehehehe.. Ne oppa..." jawab YunHee.

"YunHee itu pinter karena oppa nya juga pinter..." ucap Yunho, ditengah-tengah percakapan.

"CK! Oppa suka ngaku-ngaku~ Ohh yaa, sebenarnya oppa sedang apa disini? Tadi YunHee ketemu Chunnie oppa dan katanya oppa ada disini" tanya YunHee.

"Oppa sedang fitting baju untuk pernikahan Oppa..." jawab Yunho enteng.

"Mwo?" sekarang giliran YunHee yang kaget.

"Aishh~ Jung YunHee, kecilkan suaramu..." ucap Yunho.

"Aigoo~ Oppa! Kenapa tidak memberitahu YunHee.. Oppa kejam!" marah YunHee.

"YunHee kan sedang sibuk mengurus kepulangan dari Amerika." jawab Yunho.

"Iyaa siih... Tapi sesibuk apapun harusnya Oppa tetap mengabariku..." rajuk YunHee.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ HARI PERNIKAHAN YUNJAE ~**

"Jung Yunho bersediakah kau mencintai dan menemani Kim Jaejoong sebagai istrimu seumur hidupmu sampai maut menjemput" ucap Sang Pendeta pada lelaki brunete yang sedang mengenakan stelan jas berwarna hitam.

"Ne... Saya bersedia..." Jawab Yunho mantap.

"Kim Jaejoong bersediakah kau mencintai dan menemani Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu seumur hidupmu sampai maut menjemput" ucap Sang Pendeta pada lelaki yang sedang mengenakan stelan jas berwarna putih.

"Ne... Saya bersedia.."

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan bahwa kalian telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri..." ucap Sang Pendeta yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah oleh para keluarga dan tamu undangan.

"Pasangkan cincin nikah ini pada pasangan anda.." ucap Sang Pendeta sambil memberikan kotak merah yang berisi cincin pernikahan. Yunho pun langsung memakaikan cincin cartier itu di jari manis Jaejoong, dan sebaliknya Jaejoong juga memasangkan cincin cartier itu di jari manis Yunho.

"Kau bisa mencium pengantinmu..." ucap Sang Pendeta kepada Yunho. Yunho mengangguk dan langsung melihat Jaejoong yang sekarang ada dihadapannya secara intens. Jaejoong yang dilihat seperti itu pun jadi salah tingkah, dan mengigit bibir bawahnya, aahh tau kah kau Jung Jaejoong tingkah lakumu yang seperti itu membuat Yunho menjadi bertambah gemas dan ingin memakanmu sekarang juga.

Yunho pun mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong, tangan kirinya dipakai untuk menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong, sedangkan tangan kanannya dipakai untuk mengangkat dagu Jaejoong. Jaejoong menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan tangannya dipakai untuk meremas kerah jas yang Yunho gunakan, semua ini benar-benar membuat tubuhnya lemas seperti jelly.

"Jae..." Yunho berbisik ditelinga kanan Jaejoong, yang sontak saja membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar.

"N-Ne..." jawab Jaejoong dengan gugup.

Chuuup~

Yunho meraup bibir atas Jaejoong dan menghisap-hisapnya sebentar. Ohh tuhan bibir namja cantik ini berasa begitu manis dimulut seorang Jung Yunho.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yunho pun melepaskan tautan di bibir mereka. Dan taukah kalian, muka seorang Jung Jaejoong langsung memerah dengan seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa~ Chukae... Aku senang melihat kalian berdua menikah, kalian terlihat begitu serasi..." Ucap yeoja yang sedang menggunakan gaun selutut berwarna putih.

"Ne... Gomawo YunHee~" jawab Jaejoong.

"Lalu kapan YunHee akan menyusul, hmm?" tanya Yunho pada yeodongsaeng-nya itu.

"Iisssh... aku masih ingin konsentrasi dengan karirku dulu oppa~" jawab YunHee.

"Hyung... Chukae..." ucap Junsu sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Ne~ Su-ie gomawo..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Hah~ berarti mulai sekarang kita sudah tidak tinggal serumah lagi ne.." ucap Junsu dengan nada sedih.

"Ne~ Jangan bersedih seperti itu doong.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Tidak... Su-ie tidak sedih.. Su-ie hanya terharu..." sanggah Junsu.

"Yo.. Yunho hyung... Akhirnya kau menikah juga..." ucap yoochun.

"Ne.. Gomawo Chun..." jawab Yunho.

"Eh... Changminnie kemana Yunhee?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Molla... Kenapa oppa bertanya padaku, memang aku ibunya..." jawab YunHee..

"Biasanya kan dia selalu ada bersamamu..." ucap Yunho, dan YunHee hanya mengangkat bahunya, tanda yeoja ini tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan apa yang sedang Oppa-deul nya obrolkan.

"Yunho hyung.. Jae Hyung..." Ucap seseorang yang berjalan dibelakang YunHee, Yoochun, dan Junsu. Karena merasa mengenal suara itu YooSuHee pun membalikan badan mereka. Dan seketika mata seorang Jung YunHee seakan ingin keluar dari dalam sana.

"Hyung-deul Chukae ne~" ucap Changmin sambil menggandeng tangan Victoria.

"Ne, Min... Gomawo..." jawan Yunho.

"Annyeong YunHee..." sapa Changmin.

"N-Ne... Oppa~"

"Ohh yaa.. Kenalkan ini Victoria..." ucap Changmin mengenalkan.

"Annyeong oppa-deul..." ucap Victoria, yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh orang-orang.

"Aku akan berkeliling bertemu dengan keluarga yang lain dulu..." ucap YunHee, lalu meninggalkan kumpulan orang-orang itu.

"Aku juga ingin ke toilet dulu... Perutku sakit..." ucap Changmin sambil berlari.

Bukannya menemui keluarga-keluarganya yang berdatangan, tapi YunHee hanya berdiam diri di dalam toilet wanita.

"Kau... Bodoh...!" maki YunHee, sedangkan seseorang yang sedang mengawasi YunHee hanya memperlihatkan smirknya, sebagai tanda bahwa misinya sudah berhasil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~ MALAM HARI DI KEDIAMAN YUNJAE ~**_

"Joongie mau mandi..." ucap Jaejoong sambil melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar mandi.

"Yunnie ikut~" sahut Yunho.

"Tiiiiiiii-dak..." ucap Jaejoong sambil menutup lalu mengunci pintu kamar mandinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lebih segar.

"Yunnie cepat mandi..." titah Jaejong.

"Tidak aku malas..." sahut Yunho.

"Ya! Tapi badanmu bau Yun..." ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Salah sendiri tadi menolak mandi bersama..." sahut Yunho lagi.

"Jung Yunho, kalau kau tidak mandi, jangan harap malam ini kita bisa tidur satu kamar..." ancam Jaejoong.

"Ne, ne... Nyonya Jung, Yunnie mandi sekarang..." ucap Yunho sambil melangkah kedalam kamar mandi.

"Boo~ Tolong ambilkan handuk, Yunnie lupa membawanya tadi..." teriak Yunho dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ini..." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam handuk kedalam kamar mandi. Tapi tanpa diduga justru tangan Jaejoong ditarik kedalam oleh Yunho, Jaejoong yang shock pun hanya pasrah ditarik seperti itu.

"Nyonya Jung... Malam ini... Akan kupastikan kau memanggil, meneriakan, dan mendesahkan namaku..." ucap Yunho, yang sedang mengunci tubuh Jaejoong diantara pintu dan dan tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~3 MINGGU KEMUDIAN~**_

"Yunnie~ Irreona..." ucap Jaejoong menbangunkan Yunho.

"Hmm..."

"Aish Yunnie.. ini sudah jam 7..."

"Hmm..."

"Uhh~ jurus terakhir..." gumam Jaejoong putus asa.

Jaejoong pun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Yunho.  
>dan akhirnya...<br>Chuu~  
>Morning kiss itu-pun terjadi, satu-satunya jalan agar seorang Jung Yunho bisa bangun dari tidurnya, ckckck~<p>

"Enggh~ Yunmp..." keluh Jaejoong saat Yunho malah melahap bibir cherry-nya.

"Morning Baby-BooJae... Nice morning kiss.. Give me one more..." ucap Yunho sambil menghapus saliva dipinggir bibir Jaejoong.

Pletaak~

"Aww.. Boo appo.. Kenapa memukul kepalaku siih ?" kesal Yunho.

"Kau ini pervert sekali..." ucap Jaejoong.

"Kalau Yunnie tidak pervert mana mungkin Boojae meneriakan nama Yunnie berulang kali saat malam pertama..." balas Yunho.

Bluuush~  
>Muka Jaejoong memerah seketika saat Yunho mengatakan malam pertama.<br>Ahh~ malam itu adalah malam paling memalukan bagi Jaejoong.  
>Bagaimana bisa dia begitu menikmati ketika big junior milik Yunho menyodok-nyodok titik kenikmatannya.<p>

"Ya! Sudah cepat mandi lalu sarapan.. Air hangat, baju, dan sarapan sudah Joongie siapkan" ucap Jaejoong mengalihkan topik.

"Arraseo..." ucap Yunho sambil menuruni ranjang empuknya.  
>Lalu...<br>Chuuup~~  
>Untuk kesekian kalinya setelah mereka menikah, Yunho mencuri ciuman dari bibir cherry Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya membeku.<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunnie.. Hari ini Joongie pulang malam... Ada banyak dokumen yang harus Joongie selesaikan..." ucap Jaejoong saat sepasang suami-istri ini sedang sarapan bersama.

"Kenapa tidak dibawa pulang saja..." saran Yunho.

"Anio.. Kalau Joongie bawa pulang itu akan sangat 'berbahaya'..." ucap Jaejoong.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho.

"Pasti Joongie akan dimakan beruang pervert, lalu dokumennya terlantar begitu saja..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Hehehehehhe..."Yunho hanya tertawa mendengarkan ucapan Jaejoong, memang benar juga sih.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu Yunnie yang akan ke kantor BooJae.." ucap Yunho.

"Mwo? Wae?" heran Jaejoong.

"Yunnie takut sakit Boo~" ucap Yunho.

"Sakit apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Malarindu..." jawab Yunho.

"Uhuuuuk~ Mwoya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Joongie tidak tahu penyakit malarindu? Itu penyakit yang sangat membahayakan Boo~ Lebih berbahaya dari kanker stadium 4" ucap Yunho berlebihan.

"Bicheoseo..." ucap Jaejoong.

"Ne~ Yunnie gila hanya untukmu" Yunho mulai ngegombal.

"Aish~ Cepatlah habiskan sarapannya, Joongie tidak mau telat datang ke kantor..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"BooJae abis darimana?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong baru datang.

"Eh.. Yunnie? Umm.. Joongie dari rumah sakit..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Dari rumah sakit?" kaget Yunho, lalu berlari menghampiri Jaejoong.

"BooJae tidak apa-apakan? BooJae sakit apa? Ya sudah kita pulang sekarang, kita istirahat dirumah.." ucap Yunho.

"Aish~ Yunnie.. Joongie tidak apa-apa.. Joongie tadi ke rumah sakit untuk mengobrol dengan YunHee..." ucap Jaejoong.

"Uhh.. BooJae membuat Yunnie khawatir..." ucap Yunho.

"Yunnie saja yang terlalu berlebihan.." desis Jaejoong.

"BooJae mau pulang jam berapa hari ini?" tanya Yunho.

"Umm.. Mungkin sekitar jam 9... Wae?" Jaejoong tanya balik.

"Gwaenchana..."

"Kalau Yunnie sudah lelah pulang saja duluan..." ucap Jaejoong.

"Tidak akan..." tolak Yunho dengan mantap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Boo~" panggil Yunho sambil menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Ne..."

Yunho lalu mengangkat tubuh ramping Jaejoong, lalu mendudukannya kembali diatas pangkuannya.  
>Jadi sekarang posisinya Yunho duduk diatas kursi kerja Jaejoong, lalu Jaejoong duduk dipangkuan Yunho, namja cantik ini masih berkonsentrasi mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk dihadapannya.<p>

"Boo~" panggil Yunho tepat didepan telinga Jaejoong, yang membuat Jaejoong merinding seketika.

"Hmm.." sahut Jaejoong.

"Yunnie sakit Boo~" keluh Yunho.

"Eh? Yunnie sakit apa?" kaget Jaejoong, dan langsung mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyamping.

"Yunnie sakit... Karena Yunnie menunggu Joongie terlalu lama..." keluh Yunho lagi.

"Yunnie ngomong apa sih, Joongie gak mengerti..." bingung Jaejoong.

"Ituu Boo..." ucap Yunho sambil melirik kebagian privatnya yang sudah menggembung dibagian tengah.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong shock.

"Yunnie sudah menahannya sedari tadi" ucap Yunho.

"Kok bisa, itu Yunnie... Aish~" Jaejoong blushing.

"Hehehhehe... Tadi Yunnie rindu sekali sama BooJae, jadi Yunnie membayangkan wajah BooJae, Ehh.. Sesudahnya 'dia' malah menjadi 'Up'..." Yunho menjelaskan, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam –speechless-. Seorang Jung Yunho membayangkan wajahnya saja sudah bisa menjadi tegang begini, apa yang salah dengan namja beruang ini.

"Lalu...?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain satu ronde..." ajak Yunho sambil mengelus-elus junior Jaejoong yang masih terbungkus rapih.

"Engg~ Yunh.. Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Boo~ Just lets do it ok..." ucap Yunho.

Sraaak~  
>Yunho membersihkan meja kerja Jaejoong dengan sapuan tangannya, tidak diperdulikannya dokumen-dokumen penting, handphone Jaejoong, bahkan laptop Jaejoong sekalipun.<br>Lalu Yunho mulai menidurkan Jaejoong diatas meja kerja.

"Butuh pemanasan atau langsung kepermainan inti?" tanya Yunho dengan _smirk_ yang tercetak di bibir hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TE BE CE**

Gomawo untuk yang sudah baca dan memberikan komen ataupun masukan, rencananya nanti akan author balas di chap 8, kkk~ ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**YUNJAE FANFICTION – [NEW] CATCH ME IF YOU WANNA**

**BY ****CHOIKANG**** YUNHEE**

**Pairing** ::

Jung Yunho – 29 years old, work at Jung Corp as Director

Kim Jaejoong – 29 years old, work at Kim Corp as Manager

Park Yoochun – 28 years old, work at Park Hospital as Manager

Kim Junsu – 28 years old, work at Kim Corp as Assistant Manager

Shim Changmin – 27 years old, work at Jung Corp as Manager

**Other Cast ::**

Jung YunHee – 26 years old, work at Park Hospital as Gynecology's Doctor

**Disclaimer** :: They are not mine ,, but my CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

**Warning **:: YAOI, Boys Love, OC, many typo's in here, MPREG, aneh, alur gak jelas, tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Comedy.

**Rated: **M

**CHAPTER 4**

**SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..**

**HAPPY READ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAP...**

Sraaak~  
>Yunho membersihkan meja kerja Jaejoong dengan sapuan tangannya, tidak diperdulikannya dokumen-dokumen penting, handphone Jaejoong, bahkan laptop Jaejoong sekalipun.<br>Lalu Yunho mulai menidurkan Jaejoong diatas meja kerja.

"Butuh pemanasan atau langsung kepermainan inti?" tanya Yunho dengan _smirk_ yang tercetak di bibir hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"J-Joongie butuh pemanasan Yunh..." jawab Jaejoong dengan gugup.

"Baiklah My Baby Boojae... Akan kubuat kau meneriakan namaku berulang kali malam ini..." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum pervert.

Yunho mulai menindih tubuh ramping Jaejoong dengan badannya. Lalu Yunho mulai mengecupi telinga Jaejoong, yang langsung menghasilkan suara-suara 'nyanyian yang indah'.

"Ahh.. Yunh.. Eeunngh..." desah Jaejoong, saat bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif itu dijilati oleh lidah Yunho yang sudah terlatih.

"Mendesahlah Boo.. Yunnie ingin mendengarkan desahan Boojae" ucap Yunho, ditengah-tengah acara menjilat kuping Jaejoong.

"Yunh... Ennnghh..." desahan Jaejoong semakin meningkat ketika tangan-tangan yunho mengusap nipple-nya dari luar kemeja.

"Yunnhh... Ahhh.. Engggg... Ahhh..."  
>Yunho terus saja menggosok nipple Jaejoong dari luar kemeja, yang menimbulkan sensasi nikmat sekaligus geli bagi Jaejoong.<p>

SRRAAAAK..

Karena merasa kesenangannya terhalangi oleh kemeja putih itu, akhirnya Yunho pun merobek kemeja putih yang Jaejoong kenakan.

"Yunh?" kaget Jaejoong.

"Yunnie sudah tidak kuat Boo... Jangan banyak bicara, cukup mendesah dan nikmati saja..." ucap Yunho dengan suara yang agak berat. Sepertinya uri appa memang sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Setelah merobek kemeja putih Jaejoong, Yunho pun langsung melahap habis nipple kanan Jaejoong. Sedangkan nipple kiri Jaejoong hanya dipelintir oleh jari-jari besar Yunho yang kasar.

"Ahh.. Ennghhh.. Yunh..." desah Jaejoong sambil menggerak-gerakan badannya sensual, bukan karena Jaejoong ingin mengoda Yunho, tapi lebih tepatnya karena Jaejoong sudah tidak kuat dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Yunho.

Tangan kiri Yunho yang sedari tadi bertugas di nipple kanan Jaejoong, kini berpindah tempat dan berjalan menuju bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong, setelah sampai ditempat tujuan Yunho langsung saja meremas junior Jaejoong dengan sedikit keras.

"Ahhh.. Yunhooo..." jerit Jaejoong saat Yunho meremas Juniornya.

"Ahhha.. Ahh... Hah... Yunh please cepat selesaikan.." mohon Jaejoong dengan wajah sayu dan memerah.

"Yunnie hanya mengikuti keinginan Boojae, Yunnie sedang melakukan pemanasan.. Apa Joongie sudah tidak sabar hemm?" tanya Yunho sambil mengecup bibir cherry Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka.

"Tapi.. Inih terlalu lama Yunhh... Assshhhh..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Lalu BooJae maunya gimana?" tanya Yunho lagi, tapi tanpa melepaskan tangan-tangan terampilnya dari tubuh Jaejoong.  
>"Lakukan dengan cepat Yunhh.." mohon Jaejoong, dengan muka yang membuat Yunho semakin tegang.<p>

"Baiklah.. Anything for u Boojae.." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum, lalu membuka seluruh pakaian Jaejoong, begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Yunho mengocok sebentar juniornya, lalu dengan perlahan dia masukan ke hole Jaejoong.

"Ahhh Yuunh..." pekik Jaejoong saat Yunho memaksakan juniornya masuk.

"Aisshh.. Kenapa masih saja sempit..." kesal Yunho.

"Beri pelumas yang banyak dan juniormu jangan langsung dimasukan" ucap Jaejoong.

"Ne.. Arraseo.." pasrah Yunho.

Yunho pun mengoleskan pelumas yang biasa dia bawa sehari-hari di jari-jari tangannya.

"Yunnie masukan ne.." ucap Yunho, sambil memposisikan jari tengah tangan kanannya didepan hole Jaejoong yang sudah berkedut-kedut.

"Ne~" jawab Jaejoong sambil menutup matanya.

"Ahhhh..." desah Jaejoong saat ujung jari Yunho mulai masuk kedalam tubuhnya.  
>"Eunnnnghhh... Yunh..." Jaejoong terus mendesah, sedangkan Yunho terus memasukan jarinya dengan perlahan.<p>

"Tahan boo... Ini pasti akan nikmat sekali.." ucap Yunho.  
>Dan akhirnya jari tengah tangan kanan Yunho pun sudah masuk dengan sempurna kedalam hole sempit Jaejoong, tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Yunho segera memasukan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya kedalam Jaejoong, sehingga sekarang sudah ada 3 jari yang berada didalam tubuh Jaejoong.<p>

"Asshh Yunh pelan-pelan..." ucap Jaejoong saat Yunho sedang melebarkan hole Jaejoong.

"Ahhh.. Boojae.. Apa Yunnie bisa masuk sekarang? Yunnie sudah tidak tahan..." keluh Yunho.

"N-Ne Yunh.. Lakukanlah.. Tapi pelan-pelan ne~" pinta Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak janji boo~" ucap Yunho sambil menyiapkan juniornya dihadapan hole Jaejoong.  
>"Tahan ne~"<p>

Hana...  
>Dul...<br>Tset...

JLEB~  
>"Aaargggh.. Yunnn-ho... ahh.." Jaejoong berteriak, antara sakit dan nikmat.<br>Pasalnya benda tumpul namun keras milik Yunho ini, langsung masuk seluruhnya kedalam hole Jaejoong dengan sekali dorong, dan benda itu juga telah berhasil menghajar sweetspot milik Jaejoong.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yunho langsung menggenjot juniornya didalam tubuh Jaejoong.  
>"Eeeng.. Ahhh.. Ahh. Ahhh... Yunh.." desah Jaejoong saat Yunho menggenjot hole-nya dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat.<p>

"Sssshhhh... Ahhh... Ouhh.. Boojae~" desah Yunho.

Yunho mengangkat kaki Jaejoong dan menaruh kedua kaki Jaejoong dibahu kirinya.

"Seperti ini lebih nikmatkan boo...Ssssshhhh... Holemu sudah membuat Yunnie gila..." ucap Yunho.

"Ahhh... Yuuuuunh... haahh.. ahhh..." desah Jaejoong sambil menggerakan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, sedangkan tangannya dipakai untuk meremas pinggiran meja.

"Shit! Kenapa holemu sempit seperti ini eoh..." ucap Yunho ditengah-tengah kenikmatannya.

Yunho terus saja menambah kecepatan genjotannya dihole Jaejoong, yang membuat tubuh Jaejoong ikut tersentak-sentak.

"Ahhh.. Yun-nieeh... Please... Joongieeh inginhh ahhh..." ucap Jaejoong ditengah desahannya.

Yunho pun mengarahkan tangan kanan Jaejoong kearah juniornya sendiri.

"Buatlah dia keluar dengan cara Joongie sendiri..." ucap Yunho, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata yang nafsu.

Jaejoong meraih juniornya sendiri, lalu mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"Aaahhh.. Aaaahhhh.. Aaaahhhh... Jebalhhh...Eerrgghhhh... Eenghhhhh..." desah Jaejoong seperti ingin menangis, bukan... Jaejoong bukan menangis karena tersakiti, tapi Jaejoong menangis karena kenikmatan yang sudah diberikan oleh Yunho. Jaejoong terus mendesah dan menggeliatkan badannya. Ohh tuhan, kenapa ini terasa begitu nikmat.

"Butuh rangsangan lain?" tanya Yunho dengan smirknya.

"Aahhhh... Haaaah... Ne-hhh..." jawab Jaejoong tidak karuan.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho langsung menggesek-gesekan jarinya dinipple pink Jaejoong yang kini sudah mengeras. Kalau begini sih Yunho bukannya membantu Jaejoong untuk keluar dengan cepat, tapi terus menyiksa Jaejoong dengan kenikmatan-kenikmatan. Dan secara tiba-tiba Yunho mencubit kedua nipple Jaejoong dengan lumayan keras, yang menghasilkan jeritan dan cipratan cum Jaejoong.

"Arrrggghhhhhhhhh..." teriak Jaejoong sambil mengangkat punggungnya.

Splurttttt~

"Hahh... Hahh... Haahhh... Aannnnnggghh..."  
>Jaejoong mencoba mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya kembali setelah mencapai titik klimaksnya. Sedangkan Yunho, namja musang ini mengambil tangan kanan Jaejoong yang masih berlumur cum Jaejoong, lalu dengan tidak segan-segan namja musang ini memasukan jari telunjuk, tengah,dan jari manis Jaejoong kedalam mulutnya. Yunho menjilat dan menghisap jari-jari Jaejoong dengan sensual, yang membuat Jaejoong mulai terangsang lagi. Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dan ternyata Jaejoong sudah mulai bisa bernafas dengan lumayan normal. Ahhh... Ini waktunya untuk Yunho mendapatkan kenikmatannya. Yunho memindahkan kaki kanan Jaejoong ke pundak kirinya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Jaejoong dan mencium bibir cherry itu.<p>

"Ummm..." Jaejoong mendengung. Ditengah-tengah acara kissing itu, Yunho mulai menggenjot hole Jaejoong lagi. Alhasil desahan Jaejoongpun teredam oleh bibir Yunho. Setelah beberapa menit Yunho melepaskan ciuman panas itu.

"Boo-hhh..." panggil Yunho yang terus saja menggenjot Jaejoong, sambil menyingkirkan rambut-rambut yang menhalangi wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Hmmm?"

"Saranghae-hh..." ucap Yunho lagi. Jaejoong tercekat saat Yunho mengucapkan kata-kata ini, Yunho memang sudah sering mengatakan kata-kata ini pada Jaejoong, lalu apa yang bisa membuat seorang Jaejoong seperti ini. Bukan, bukan karena Jaejoong masih meragukan cinta Yunho untuknya, tapi... sebaliknya.

"Boo-hh... Yunnie akan keluarhhh..." ucap Yunho, Jaejoongpun mengagukan kepalanya.  
>"Errrgggghh... Sebentar lagi... Aarggggh..."<br>Yunho terus saja menambah kecepatan genjotannya, sampai-sampai Jaejoong tidak bisa manahannya, tubuhnya terus tersentak-sentak dengan kasar diatas meja kerjanya.

Splurt~

"Ahhhhh..." desah Jaejoong saat merasakan cairan yang banyak memasuki tubuhnya.

Yunho langsung menurunkan kaki Jaejoong dari bahunya, dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat, seakan takut kehilangan Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Joongie... Saranghae~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~ KEESOKAN HARINYA ~**_

"Enggghhh..." Jaejoong menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya digesek-gesekan didada bidang Yunho yang tidak terbungkus apapun.

"Hoammm~" Jaejoong menguap kecil, lalu memeluk Yunho lebih erat lagi.

"Yun~" panggil Jaejoong tanpa mengubah posisinya itu.  
>"Yunnie~" panggil Jaejoong lagi.<p>

"Hmmmm..." sahut Yunho.

"Ayoo bangun.." ajak Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana caranya Yunnie bangun kalau tubuh Yunnie dihak milik seperti ini." Ucap Yunho sambil mengelus-elus rambut Jaejoong.

"Eh... Heheheheh..." Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan jangan lupakan juga wajah cantiknya yang baru saja bangun tidur itu memerah, aww... Jung Jaejoong kau tambah menggemaskan.

"Good Morning baby... Give me a morning kiss..." ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu mengecup bibir Yunho lumayan lama.

"Yunnie~" panggil Jaejoong dengan manja, wajahnya ditaruh diatas dada Yunho yang telanjang.

"Hmm.."

"Joongie sakit~" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Ehhh.." Yunho langsung memperhatikan Jaejoong lebih intens lagi.

"Badan Joongie sakit semua... Yang bawah juga..." ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sakit sekali?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Ne..." Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya.  
>"Bagaimana tidak sakit... Yunnie menghajar Joongie habis-habisan tadi malam."<p>

Yaa.. Memang benar, setelah selesai permainan di kantor, Jaejoong langsung mengajak Yunho pulang. Tapi namja cantik ini tidak menyangka jika beruang mesum ini akan memakannya hingga beronde-ronde saat sudah sampai dirumah.

"Heheheh... Mian baby... Yunnie tidak tahan tadi malam..." ucap Yunho sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hummm... Gwaenchana~ Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Dokumen-dokumen penting yang harus Joongie kerjakan jadi terlantar, dan sekarang Joongie sakit, untuk bangun saja sulit sekali.. Jadi... Yunnie yang menyelesaikannya ne~" ucap Jaejoong sambil memberikan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Eh... M-Maksud Joongie?"

"Itu... Dokumen-dokumen itu Yunnie yang selesaikan ne~"

"Aaa- itu... Yunnie..." sebelum Yunho menyelesaikan ucapnya Jaejoong sudah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ahh... Ne, ne... Akan Yunnie kerjakan ok..." ucap Yunho setengah meringis melihat dokumen-dokumen yang bertumpuk itu, belum lagi dokumen-dokumen Jung Corp yang harus dia selesaikan. Ahh... Yunho memang haru membayar mahal untuk semua ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sarapan Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali lagi kekamar, Jaejoong tidak berangkat ke kantor karena 'sakit', sedangkan Yunho tidak masuk karena menemani Jaejoong dan mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen Kim Corp. Saat ini Jaejoong sedang tiduran dikasurnya sambil memainkan smartphone, sedangkan Yunho sedang duduk disofa dengan dokumen yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

_D__oko ni ite?__  
><em>_Dare to doko ni ite?__  
><em>_Donna fuku o kite?__  
><em>_Nani shite waratterun darou?_

Handphone Jaejoong berdering, ada panggilan yang masuk.

"Yeoboseyeo Chunnie..."

"Hyung ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Yoochun langsung.

"Hyung dirumah. Wae?"

"Hyung bisa kerumah sakit sekarang? Su-ie masuk rumah sakit... Sekarang keluarga sudah berkumpul semua..."

"Mwo? Kok bisa? Ne, hyung akan kesana sekarang..."  
>Setelah itu Jaejoong segera mematikan Handphone-nya.<p>

"Ada apa boo?" tanya Yunho.

"Su-ie masuk rumah sakit, keluarga kita sudah berkumpul disana semua..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Lalu Joongie mau kerumah sakit?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne, geurom..." jawab Jaejoong sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di kasur.  
>"Sssshhhhh..." Jaejoong meringis merasakan panas dibagian bawah tubuhnya saat bergesekan dengan kasur.<p>

"Joongie kan masih sakit.. Bahkan duduk saja sudah kesulitan begitu..." ucap Yunho khawatir.

"Gwaenchana... Pokoknya Joongie akan tetap kesana..." ucap Jaejoong.

"Baiklah... Ayoo kita bersiap..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**At Park Hospital.**_

"Bagaimana keadaan Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong dengan khawatir begitu bertemu dengan keluarganya.

"Su-ie masih ditangani oleh dokter di UGD..." jawab Mrs. Kim.

"Memangnya Su-ie kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Tadi dia jatuh Hyung.. Lalu... Ahhh... Aku juga bingung..." jawab Yoochun dengan nada sedih, bersalah, dan frustasi.

"Gwaenchana Chunnie... Su-ie pasti tidak apa-apa..." ucap Jaejoong menenangkan.

"Lalu Joongie sendiri kenapa jalannya seperti itu?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Eeenghh... Ini... Joongie jatuh dikantor kemarin.. Heehhehehe" jawab Jaejoong bohong, Yunho yang mendengar jawaban Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, sedangkan tangannya masih tetap menjaga Jaejoong.

Beberapa saat kemudian ada seorang suster yang keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Suster, bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" tanya Yoochun.

"Pasien masih ditangani... Sekarang saya akan memanggil Jung Uisanim... Silyehamnida..." jawab suster itu.

"Jung Uisanim? Apa maksudnya YunHee?" heran Yunho.

"Kita berdoa saja semoga Su-ie baik-baik saja..." ucap Mr. Park.

"Kalian tenang ne... Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin..." ucap YunHee menenangkan, saat yeoja ini baru saja sampai didepan ruang UGD setelah berlari dari ruangannya.

"Ne YunHee..."

Detik demi detik...  
>Menit demi menit...<br>Jam demi jam berlalu, tapi belum ada kabar juga tentang keadaan Junsu didalam sana.  
>Sampai akhirnya...<p>

"Chunnie Oppa..." panggil YunHee saat baru keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Bagaimana keadaan Su-ie? Dia baik-baik saja? Dia kenapa? Jawab aku..." tanya Yoochun dengan nada khawatir.

"Tenanglah Chunnie... Biarkan YunHee menjelaskan dulu..." ucap Mrs. Park.

"Ahh.. Ne.. Mian.." ucap Yoochun.

"Jadi begini... Ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk.. Kabar baiknya ternyata sekarang Su-ie oppa sedang hamil 2 minggu"

"Mwo? Hamil?" semua orang disana serentak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja YunHee katakan.

"Ne.. Su-ie oppa positif hamil 2 minggu, tapi kabar buruk nya, karena benturan tadi Su-ie oppa mengalami pendarahan yang cukup besar... Untungnya sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa... Su-ie oppa harus di rawat untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Jelas YunHee.

"Gomawo YunHee.. Oppa tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Su-ie kalau tidak ada YunHee..." ucap Yoochun sambil memeluk YunHee.

"Ne oppa... Cheonmaneyeo... Jaga keponakan YunHee dengan baik ne~" balas YunHee sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoochun.

"Apa sekarang Su-ie sudah bisa dijenguk?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Su-ie oppa akan dipindahkan keruang perawatan dulu, kalian bisa menjenguknya disana..." jawab YunHee.

"Ne... Gomawo YunHee..." ucap Mrs. Kim.

"Cheonmaneyeo ahjumma..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung... Su-ie hyung kenapa?" tanya Changmin saat sampai diruang rawat Junsu.

"Su-ie tidak apa-apa kok... Tapi dia sedang hamil sekarang..." jawab Yoochun sambil tersenyum bahagia, sedangkan Junsu hanya tersenyum samar.

"Waah.. Jinjja? Chukae hyung... Berarti aku akan punya keponakan yaa.. Waahh..." ucap Changmin dengan gembira.

Krieet~  
>YunHee masuk ke ruang perawatan Junsu, dia juga ingin melihat keadaan namja yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak nya sendiri.<p>

"Su-ie oppa lain kali harus berhati-hati ne... Jaga keponakanku dengan baik... Makan sayur, buah, dan daging dengan porsi yang cukup, lalu jangan lupa minum susunya juga..." ucap YunHee pada Junsu.

"Ne... Uisanim..." ucap Yoochun dengan nada jail.

"Aisshhh... Sajangnim~" balas YunHee.

"Dasar kalian... Kenapa kalian tidak bisa damai hmm?" tanya Mr. Park.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Boojae kenapa? Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit jadi diam terus..." tanya Yunho yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Hmm? Joongie tidak apa-apa... Joongie hanya cape ingin tidur..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Jinjja? Ya sudah kita tidur ne~" ajak Yunho.

"Ne~"

Yunho segera menaiki tempat tidur dan memeluk BooJaejoongie-nya dengan posesif.

"Jaljja Joongie..." ucap Yunho sambil mengecup kening Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera menutup matanya, sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak mengantuk sama sekali, tapi ada sesuatu hal yang sedang namja cantik ini pikirkan, entahlah hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa tenang sedari tadi.

Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya kearah wajah Yunho, tampaknya Yunho sudah tidur, apa Yunho kelelahan seharian ini, baru beberapa menit ada diatas tempat tidur saja tidurnya sudah pulas begini. Jaejoong terus memperhatikan wajah Yunho, dari jarak sedekat ini wajah Yunho terlihat sangat tampan dan menawan. Beruntung sekali Jaejoong bisa memiliki suami sesempurna Yunho, tapi kenapa Jaejoong masih terus saja ragu akan perasaannya pada Yunho.

Jaejoong mulai menelusuri wajah Yunho dengan jari telunjuknya, dari mata lalu ke hidung dan dengan jailnya Jaejoong memencet hidung Yunho, mungkin namja ini sangat gemas dengan hidung mancung yang dimiliki oleh Yunho, lalu beralih kearah pipinya, yang entah kenapa sekarang terlihat lebih chubby, Jaejoong menusuk-nusukan jari telunjuk ke pipi Yunho, pose Yunho yang sedang tidur seperti ini, benar-benar membuat Jaejoong gemas. Setelah puas, jari Jaejoong mulai bergerak menuju bibir yang berbentuk hati milik Yunho.

"Bibir ini... Sangat mesum~"gumam Jaejoong sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya dibibir bawah Yunho. Namun tiba-tiba Yunho memakan jari telunjuk Jaejoong yang ada dibibirnya.

"Y-Yunnie~" kaget Jaejoong.

"Hmmm..." sahut Yunho dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Yunnie belum tidur?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana Yunnie bisa tidur, jika wajah Yunnie dijajah jari manis ini, hmm..." jawab Yunho sambil membuka matanya.

"Eh? Mian... Joongie tidak bermaksud mengganggu Yunnie..."

"Gwaenchana boo..." sahut Yunho sambil tersenyum.  
>"BooJae belum tidur? Bukankah tadi bilang sudah mengantuk..." ucap Yunho sambil mengecup kedua mata Jaejoong.<p>

"Ummm... Tiba-tiba Joongie tidak bisa tidur..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Eh? Kok begitu?" Tanya Yunho heran.

"Molla... Nanti juga pasti Joongie akan tidur kok... Yunnie tidur duluan saja..." jawab Jaejoong.  
>"Jaljja Yunnie~"<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**KEESOKAN PAGINYA...**_

"Hng~" Jaejoong menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Tapi, kenapa ada sesuatu janggal disini.  
>Jaejoong mulai membuka matanya, dan saat melihat kearah sampingnya, Jaejoong tidak menemukan keberadaan Yunho.<p>

"Yunnie dimana?" Heran Jaejoong, tumben sekali Yunho bangun terlebih dahulu. Jaejoongpun melihat jam weker yang ada dimeja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Mwo? Ini sudah jam 10 pagi... Pantas saja Yunnie sudah bangun terlebih dahulu... Aigoo... Ini pasti karena aku tidak tidur semalam..." gerutu Jaejoong.

"BooJae tidur jam berapa semalam?" tanya Yunho yang baru saja masuk kekamar sambil membawa nampan yang berisi susu dan roti bakar.

"Aku tidur tidak lama setelah Yunnie tidur..." jawab Jaejoong bohong.

"Tidak mungkin... mata BooJae masih merah, lalu ini ada lingkaran hitamnya.. Pasti BooJae kurang tidur... Benarkan..." tebak Yunho

DEG!  
>'Yunnie? Bahkan Yunnie mengetahui sampai sedetail itu, bahkan Yunnie memperhatikan ku sampai hal sekecil itu... Tapi, kenapa hatiku masih saja terus menolak jika aku mengatakan aku mencintainya... Tuhan, aku harus apa?'<p>

"Boo... BooJae... Waeyo? Kenapa diam?"

"Ahh... Anio Yunnie... Apa ini untuk ku?" Tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ne... Makanlah..." jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong mulai memakan roti bakar buatan Yunho sambil duduk diatas tempat tidur, rasanya tidak buruk, malah bisa dibilang ini roti bakar yang enak.

Sedangkan Yunho, sambil menunggu Jaejoong selesai makan dia mencari file-file dilaci meja nakas. Lalu secara tidak sengaja, Yunho menemukan sebuah buku, buku apa ini? Heran Yunho.

Lalu karena penasaran Yunhopun membuka buku itu.  
>'BooJae...' kaget Yunho.<p>

"Yunnie..." panggil Jaejoong.

"Ne.."

"Joongie sudah selesai makan..."

"Oh.. Cepatlah mandi... Yunnie pergi... Mungkin nanti malam baru pulang..." ucap Yunho sambil mengembalikan buku yang dibacanya ditempat semula. Setelah itu Yunho bergegas keluar dari kamar, lalu mengendarai mobilnya tanpa arah.

"Yunnie kenapa? Apa Yunnie marah karena aku bangun telat? Ahh... Tidak mungkin..." Heran Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TE BE CE**

Gomawo untuk yang sudah baca dan memberikan komen ataupun masukan, rencananya nanti akan author balas di chap 8, kkk~ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**YUNJAE FANFICTION – [NEW] CATCH ME IF YOU WANNA**

**BY ****CHOIKANG**** YUNHEE**

**Pairing** ::

Jung Yunho – 29 years old, work at Jung Corp as Director

Kim Jaejoong – 29 years old, work at Kim Corp as Manager

Park Yoochun – 28 years old, work at Park Hospital as Manager

Kim Junsu – 28 years old, work at Kim Corp as Assistant Manager

Shim Changmin – 27 years old, work at Jung Corp as Manager

**Other Cast ::**

Jung YunHee – 26 years old, work at Park Hospital as Gynecology's Doctor

**Disclaimer** :: They are not mine ,, but my CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

**Warning **:: YAOI, Boys Love, OC, many typo's in here, MPREG, aneh, alur gak jelas, tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Comedy.

**Rated: **M

**CHAPTER 5**

**SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..**

**HAPPY READ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAP...**

"Yunnie..." panggil Jaejoong.

"Ne.."

"Joongie sudah selesai makan..."

"Oh.. Cepatlah mandi... Yunnie pergi... Mungkin nanti malam baru pulang..." ucap Yunho sambil mengembalikan buku yang dibacanya ditempat semula. Setelah itu Yunho bergegas keluar dari kamar, lalu mengendarai mobilnya tanpa arah.

"Yunnie kenapa? Apa Yunnie marah karena aku bangun telat? Ahh... Tidak mungkin..." Heran Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Boojae..." gumam Yunho sambil mengendarai mobil nya.

"Ternyata dia.. Aiissh..." Yunho memukul stir mobil nya dengan keras sebagai pelampiasan. Sekarang dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang jelas yang ada dalam fikirannya sekarang adalah, bagaimana membuat Boojae nya hanya melihatnya dan terjatuh kepadanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Nuguseyeo?" tanya Yunho saat mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya

"Shim Changmin sajangnim" jawab Changmin.

"Masuk.."

Lalu sesaat kemudian masuklah sosok tinggi Changmin kedalam ruangan Yunho.

"Eh? Hyung kenapa?" Heran Changmin saat melihat Yunho.

"Kenapa apanya?" tanya Yunho dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Wajah hyung terlihat seperti orang belum makan selama 10 hari.." jawab Changmin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yunho sambil memberi deathglare andalannya.

"Y-Ya! Hyung jangan menatapku begitu, hyung ini tidak bisa di ajak bercanda sama seperti adikmu, huh.." seru Changmin.

"Lalu sebenarnya apa keperluanmu datang kesini?" tanya Yunho sambil membaca dokumen-dokumen yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada, hanya mengantarkan surat perjanjian kerja sama antara Jung Corp dan Kim Corp, lalu Jung Corp dan Park Hospital. Benar-benar perusahaan keluarga, ckckck.." jawab Changmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bayangkan saja, 3 perusahaan terbesar di Seoul dimiliki oleh 1 keluarga yang saling berhubungan darah, dan sekarang akan melakukan kerja sama! Matilah semua perusahaan yang ada di Seoul ini, Changmin bergidik ngeri membayangkan itu semua, sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi yang di keluarkan Changmin, dia sudah tau apa yang ada didalam fikiran namja tiang listrik itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana Su-ie apa masih sakit?" tanya Jaejoong, saat melihat dongsaeng nya masih terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit.

"Anio hyung, hanya masih lemas saja, gwaenchana.. Tidak usah khawatir.." jawab Junsu dengan suara lemahnya.

"Lain kali kalau hyung mau jalan, butt nya disimpen aja dulu, hyung pasti jatuh karena terlalu berat 'beban' dibelakang" ucap Changmin dengan wajah tidak berdosanya.

"Ya! Shim Changmin, bahkan istriku masih terbaring lemas begini, kau masih saja membully nya" kesal Yoochun.

"Habisnya seru kalo godain Su-ie Hyung, hahaha.."

"Apanya yang seru?" kali ini sang kakak ikut turut tangan dalam usaha membasmi ke'evilan Changmin.

"Ya! Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku semua.." kesal Changmin, sedangkan Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat sahabat sekaligus keluarganya seperti itu.

"Ah, apa kalian ingin makan sesuatu. Aku lapar.." Ucap Yunho.

"Mau hyuuuung" sahut Changmin dengan semangat.

"Dasar monsterfood" ejek Junsu dengan nada lemah.

"Baiklah, hyung akan keluar dulu mencari makan.." Ucap Yunho lalu keluar dari ruang perawatan Junsu.

"Hyung kenapa? Dari tadi terlihat murung?" tanya Junsu sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Hyung tidak apa-apa kok.. Mungkin hanya terlalu lelah.." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Mangkannya hyung buat aegya nya jangan terlalu sering, jadi aja begitu kan" ucap Changmin dengan senyum evil kebanggaannya.

"Dasar mesum." Sahut Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eum, kondisi nya stabil, tekanan darah normal, pendaharan tidak ada. Nah, nanti sore aku periksa lagi kondisi oppa, kalau semakin baik besok pagi oppa sudah boleh pulang. Tapiii... Masih harus banyak istirahat, ok" jelas Yunhee sesaat setelah memeriksa keadaan Junsu.

"Ah, akhirnya Su-ie bisa pulang Chunnie. Su-ie bosan ada disini, mana makanannya ngga enak lagi, Huh" keluh Junsu.

"Mana ada rumah sakit yang enak, dimana-mana ya kalau di rawat begitu rasanya. Mangkannya lain kali harus lebih berhati-hati arra." Yoochun memberikan nasehat kepada Junsu.

"Tapi buktinya Yunhee betah di rumah di rumah sakit, iya kan Yunhee" bela Junsu.

"Yunhee?" panggil Yoochun sambil menepuk pundak Yunhee, yang otomatis membuat Yunhee yang sedang melamun itu terperanjat kaget.

"Ommo!" kaget Yunhee.

"A-Ahh.. Apa oppa membuat mu sangat kaget? Bahkan wajah mu sampai memucat begitu" heran Yoochun.

"A-Ahh itu.. Aku.. Ngg.. Aku pergi dulu, ada pasien lain yang menunggu, permisi" ucap Yunhee, sambil terburu-buru keluar dari ruang perawatan Junsu.

"Dia semakin hari, semakin aneh.. Ada apa sebenarnya?" gumam Yunho.

"Aku keluar dulu hyung" ucap Changmin sambil berlari kecil keluar dari ruangan Junsu, Yunho tau, Changmin pasti akan mencari Yunhee, dan ketika Yunho akan menyusul Changmin, tangan lembut Jaejoong menahan.

"Tidak usah Yunnie, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri" ucap Jaejoong.

"Ne.. Oh, iya. Yunnie ingin mengajak Boojae kesuatu tempat. Kajja~ Chun, Su~ Kami pulang dulu.." pamit Yunho

"Kita mau kemana Yunnie?" bingung Jaejoong.

"Nanti juga tau." Jawab Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa eoh? Sikap dan sifatmu berbanding terbalik 360 derajat dengan Yunhee yang dulu" tanya Changmin. Yunhee yang mendengarkan suara Changmin segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lalu jika aku berubah, memang kau peduli?" sahut Yunhee.

"Yunhee-ah, aku tau, aku sudah berbuat banyak kesalahan padamu. Tapi, apa kau tidak bisa memaafkanku? Bersikap seperti dahulu?" tanya Changmin dengan setengah emosi.  
>"Aku... Merindukanmu Yun-Hee." Sambung Changmin dengan nada lesu. Yunhee yang mendengarkan ucapan Changmin, secara tidak sadar meneteskan air mata.<p>

"Tidak enak membicarakan itu disini, lagi pula masih banyak pasien yang harus ku urus" sahut Yunhee sambil meneruskan langkahnya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Kumohon." Ucap Changmin sambil menarik tangan kanan YunHee agar dapat menghentikan langkah yeoja bertubuh mungil itu.

"Sebanyak apapun kau memohon, sebanyak apapun air mata yang kau keluarkan, dan sebagaimana pun cara mu untuk merubahku. Aku tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi Jung Yunhee yang dulu Shim Changmin!" ucap Yunhee dengan nada emosi.  
>"Aku... Tidak akan pernah bisa... Kau permainkan lagi seenaknya.." sambung Yunhee dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dengan deras. Lalu dengan cepat Yunhee segera melangkah pergi, menjauhi sosok itu, sosok yang dahulu sangat dicintainya, namun sekarang sangat dia benci. Shim Changmin.<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita mau kemana Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Diam, dan ikuti saja, arraseo" jawab Yunho sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Eum, ne"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah... Kajja kita turun..." ajak Yunho saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Ini dimana Yunnie?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Sudah ikut saja." Ucap Yunho sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong menuju suatu tempat, tempat yang pasti akan sangat disukai oleh Jaejoong. Pasti! Yunho yakin akan itu.

"Ini...?"

"Panti asuhan... Kajja masuk... Mereka pasti sudah menunggu di dalam.." ucap Yunho.

"Mereka? Nugu?"  
>"Anak-anak di panti ini? Apa Yunnie mau mengadopsi salah satu dari mereka?" heran Jaejoong.<p>

"Anio Boo.. Yunnie lebih senang jika boojae yang hamil" jawab Yunho sambil mengerling nakal kearah Jaejoong.

"Dasar mesum"

"Unoo Jucci~~" panggil seorang anak perempuan yang umurnya mungkin sekitar 2 atau 3 tahun.

"Annyeong Seulmi... Bagaimana kabarmu hm?" tanya Yunho pada anak kecil yang bernama Kim Seulmi, sambil menggendong tubuh kecil anak perempuan itu.

"Mi baik jucci, tapi jucci nda pelnah datang jenguk Mi dan yang lainnya" Jawab Seulmi sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Mian ne, Jussi sibuk kemarin-kemarin ini.. Oh yah kenalkan ini istri jussi namanya Jung Jaejoong, cantik kan?" ucap Yunho mengenalkan Seulmi pada Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, dia masih bingung dengan tujuan Yunho mengajaknya kemari, tapi melihat anak-anak kecil itu membuatnya sedikit terhibur.

"Umm.. Jumma cantik jucci.. Jumma sepelti plincess plincess di film yang cuka Mi lihat" sahut Seulmi dengan nada polos.

"Jinjja? Menurut jussi dia bahkan lebih cantik lagi.. Kkkkk~"

"Ya! Yunnie! Jangan mengajarkan macam-maacam pada anak kecil." Tegur Jaejoong dengan deathglare gagalnya.  
>"Annyeong Seulmi, jussi istrinya Yunho jussi, Seulmi bisa bisa panggil Jae jussi" ucap Jaejoong memperkenalkan diri.<p>

"Uno jucci kenapa Mi halus panggil Jae jumma jucci uga?" tannya Seulmi dengan polos.

"Kkkk~ Itu karena Jae jussi juga namja Seulmi, walaupun dia cantik seperti yeoja."

"Ya! Jung Yunho" kesal Jaejoong.

"Seulmi kembali main dengan yang lain ne, jussi mau mengajak Jae jussi berkeliling" ucap Yunho sambil menurunkan Seulmi dari gendongannya.

"Ne jucci~~"

"Mereka itu siapa Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada penasaran.

"Mereka anak-anak Yunnie" jawab Yunho dengan santai.

"Mwoo?" kaget Jaejoong.

"Mereka anak asuh Yunnie, bukan anak kandung Yunnie" ucap Yunho sambil mencubit hidung Jaejoong.

"Appo~ Yunnie tidak menjawab dengan jelas tadi"

"Hehehehe.. Mereka adalah anak-anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan yang Yunnie dirikan, dan biaya hidup mereka berasal dari Jung Corp, begitu.."

"Hmm... Lalu kenapa Yunnie mengajak Joongie kesini sekarang? Kemarin-kemarin Joongie sama sekali tidak tau dengan panti ini"

"Mian ne, kemarin-kemarin Yunnie sibuk dan baru sempat sekarang, gwaenchana?"

"Eum gwaenchana.. Yasudah Joongie mau main sama anak-anak dulu, Yunnie jangan ganggu!" ucap Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yunho hanya memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang bermain dan tertawa bersama anak-anak panti.

'Kapan ada suara-suara anak kecil seperti ini di rumah?' tanya Yunho dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari beranjak sore, dengan berat hati Jaejoong pun harus meninggalkan anak-anak panti yang dia sayanginya, ya... jika love at the first sight itu ada, maka Jaejoong sedang merasakannya sekarang.

"Jucci nanti kecini agi yah~ Nanti main agi cama Hyo"

"Ne Hyo~ Pasti jussi akan sering-sering main kesini. Sekarang jussi pulang dulu ne. Annyeong semua~"

"Annyeong jucci~"

"Yunnie, Joongie boleh sering-sering kesini kan?" tanya Jaejoong saat mereka sudah berada didalam mobil.

"Geurom, asal pekerjaan kantor dan rumah tidak terlantar, dan Boojae tidak kelelahan"

"Anio, Joongie senang disini"

"Oh ya.. Dan satu lagi.. asal Little Jung tidak terlantar juga" ucap Yunho dengan smirk andalannya.

"Ya! Dasar beruang mesum!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Boo... Kita sudah sampai rumah." Ucap Yunho saat mobil mewahnya sudah terparkir dihalaman depan rumah. Dan saat Yunho melihat kearah Jaejoong, ternyata sang princess sudah tertidur, lelap sekali.

"Apa hari ini terlalu melelahkan hm?" gumam Yunho sambil memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong saat tertidur. Dan setelah itu Yunho menggendong Jaejoong ala Bride Style, lalu menidurkannya dikasur empuk yang ada di kamarnya.

"Jaljja Boo~ Saranghae~" ucap Yunho sambil menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menggeliat saat Yunho mengecup kening nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini sudah seminggu setelah kepulangan Junsu dari rumah sakit, dan untuk merayakan kehamilan Junsu keluarga Kim dan Park membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk keluarga mereka di salah satu villa milik keluarga Park di Pulau Jeju, dan tidak lupa juga dengan turut mengundang keluarga Jung dan Shim.

"Wah.. Jussi tidak percaya kalau ini Yunhee.. Terakhir kita bertemu waktu itu Yunhee masih SMP ne.. Dan sekarang sudah menjadi seorang dokter.." Ucap Mr. Shim.

"Aish ahjussi, jangan menggodaku begitu terus.. Lagipula salah jussi sendiri tidak pernah menengokku" sahut Yunhee.

"Hahahaha.. Maafkan jussi ne, jussi sangat sibuk sekali mengurus perusahaan sampai lupa segalanya.. Lalu bagaimana dengan Changmin?"

"N-ne? Bagaimana apanya?"

"Hubungan kalian.. Jangan malu-malu begitu jussi sudah tau kalau kalian menjalin hubungan kan"

"A-anio.. Kami hanya berteman"

"Appa.. Eomma mencari appa disana.. Cepatlah kesana, sebelum eomma mengomel" ucap Changmin yang baru saja hadir di pembicaraan antara Yunhee dan Mr. Shim.

"Ah ne Min.. Yunhee, jussi kesana dulu ne" pamit Mr. Shim.

"Ne jussi" sahut Yunhee.

"Kita sudah ditunggu yang lain kajja" ajak Changmin.

"Yang lain?"

"Yunho hyung, Jae Hyung, Chun Hyung, dan Su Hyung, mereka semua menunggu kita disana" jawab Changmin sambil menunjuk salah satu meja yang ada didekat kolam renang.

"Arraseo" ucap YunHee sambil berjalan menuju meja yang tadi Changmin tunjuk.

"Ah akhirnya pasangan ini datang juga" ucap Junsu.

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan dia" elak Yunhee.

"Jinjja?" tanya Yoochun.

" Ya~ Terserah kalian sajalah~" jawab Yunhee dengan malas.

"Oh ya, gimana keadaan kandungan Suie?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Baik hyung, hanya saja Suie masih sering mengalami morning sickness, uhh itu sangat menyiksa" jawab Junsu sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Syukurlah kalo kandungan nya sehat. Morning sick kan wajar Suie, nanti juga hilang." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Hyung kok hafal sekali, Suie sama Chunnie aja ga tau loh" heran Junsu.

"Eum.. Ituu..."

"Jangan-jangan hyung udah cepet-cepet pengen hamil yah.. Eung kyang kyang~" goda Junsu.

"Ya! Suie berhenti menggoda hyung" kesal Jaejoong.

"Yunhee gimana rasanya kerja sama Chunnie?" tanya Junsu.

"Eum cukup menyenangkan, walaupun suami oppa itu sangat menyebalkan." Jawab Yunhee sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Eung kyang kyang.. Dia memang sudah menyebalkan sejak lahir" ucap Junsu.

"Menyebalkan juga kau suka" sahut Yoochun.

"Ah.. Aku mau ambil makanan dulu disana. Mau menitip?" tawar Yunhee.

"Anio, kami sudah makan tadi" jawab Jaejoong.

"Arraseo" ucap Yunhee sambil berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan berat, dan akhirnya tubuh Yunhee pun ambruk di pinggiran kolam dimana meja tempat dia duduk berada.

"Yunhee!" Teriak Jaejoong panik.

"Ya! Minnie cepat gendong Yunhee dan bawa kekamar" perintah Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hngg~" gumam Yunhee saat baru tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Appa~" panggil Yunhee dengan nada lemah.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali" ucap Yunhee sambil berusaha duduk, dan Yunho pun segera membantunya.

"Harusnya Yunhee tiduran saja kalau masih pusing" ucap Yunho.

"Gwaenchana~ Aku kenapa ada disini?" tanya Yunhee sambil memijit pilipisnya.

"Apa maksud dari ini semua?" tanya Mr. Jung sambil melemparkan amplop pada Yunhee.

"Appa, jangan sekarang Yunhee masih sakit" cegah Yunho.

"Anio, appa mau dia menjelaskannya sekarang dihadapan kami semua!" ucap Mr. Jung dengan nada marah. Yunhee yang masih bingung dengan keadaan, segera membaca surat yang dilemparkan oleh Mr. Jung. Dan mata perempuan berambut hitam panjang itupun membulat membaca apa yang tertulis disurat itu. Bukan.. Dia bukan kaget dengan keterangan itu, tapi kaget karena semua orang kini sudah tau apa yang di sembunyikannya selama ini.

"Siapa lelaki yang sudah menghamilimu eoh?" bentak Mr. Jung.

"Ap-Appa.. Aku..."

"Jawab!"

"Yeobo~" panggil Mrs. Jung yang mencoba menenangkan suaminya, bagaimanapun keluarga Kim, Shim, dan Park masih ada disini.

"A-Aku... Tidak bisa memberitahunya" jawab Yunhee.

"Yunhee-yah~" panggil Yunho dengan nada lembut.

"Mian ne"

"Jadi kau lebih suka keluarga Jung malu daripada memberitahukan siapa lelaki itu eoh?" bentak Mr. Jung.

"B-Bukan begitu appa.. T-tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Kau tau kau sudah membuat appa malu dan kecewa, dan lagi kau sudah membuat harga diri keluarga Jung jatuh. Appa tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi perempuan murahan Jung Yunhee!"

"Yeobo~/Appa!"

"Mian nee... Hikss.. Mian nee... Mian nee" ucap Yunhee sambil sesenggukan.

"Katakan siapa lelaki itu atau namamu akan di coret dari keluarga jung, kau tahu resikonya kan Jung Yunhee?" ucap Mr. Jung.

"Aku... Tetap tidak bisa mengatakannya... Karena... Aku tidak tau siapa lelaki itu.. Mian ne.. Jeongmal Mian ne.. Maaf karena sudah membuat appa kecewa" ucap Yunhee.

"M-mwo?" kaget semua orang.

"Yunhee chagy" panggil Mrs. Jung sambil memeluk tubuh anak perempuannya itu.

"Eomma.. Mian ne" ucap Yunhee sambil memeluk tubuh ibu nya dengan sangat erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sarapan pagi ini terasa begitu berbeda, Yoochun dan Junsu yang biasanya menebar lovey dovey sekarang hanya konsentrasi pada sarapannya dan Jaejoong yang biasanya sering teriak-teriak karena Yunho menjahilinya hanya terdiam saja sekarang.

"A-aku sudah kenyang. Aku akan kembali kekamar" pamit Yunhee sambil berdiri dari kursi.

"Berani kau meninggalkan meja makan sebelum menghabiskan makananmu itu, jangan harap anak itu bisa selamat" ucap Mr. Jung sambil tetap memakan sarapannya. Mau tidak mau Yunhee pun kembali duduk dikursi dan memakan kembali sarapan.

"Chunnie sudah, Suie mual..." tolak Junsu saat Yoochun terus memaksanya untuk makan.

"3 sendok lagi saja~" bujuk Yoochun.

"Anio~ tidak mau~ hoek~" tolak Junsu sambil terus berlari kekamar mandi karena morning sickness nya kembali kambuh. Sedangkan Yunhee hanya menangis dalam diam melihat Junsu yang selalu diperhatikan saat kehamilannya. Dan Yunho hanya bisa mengusap punggung dongsaeng-nya pelan, dia tau kalau dongsaengnya itu sedang menangis.

"Appa~ Aku sudah kenyang~" ucap Yunhee lagi.

"Yunhee chagy, bahkan makanan yang baru dimakan hanya beberapa sendok. Makan lagi ne~" bujuk Mrs. Jung.

"Eomma~ aku,,," ucapan Yunhee terpotong saat kepalanya kembali berdenyut, sakiiiit sekali.

"Yunhee? Gwanchana?" tanya Changmin yang duduk disebelah kiri Yunhee.

"Pusing~" jawab Yunhee singkat dengan nada lemah.

"Minnie, tolong antarkan Yunhee kekamarnya ne." Ucap Mr. Jung saat melihat wajah anak perempuannya itu sudah sangat pucat.

"Ne ahjussi" sahut Changmin sambil menggendong Yunhee dengan bride style.

"Jangan harap setelah ini aku bisa memaafkanmu Shim Changmin!" bisik Yunhee.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian di Pulau Jeju semua keadaan kembali normal, Mr. Jung pun sudah seperti biasa lagi terhadap Yunhee, tapi tidak dengan Yunhee terhadap Changmin. Mungkin dia menyimpan sakit hati yang terlalu dalam, sehingga sulit sekali untuk 'memaafkan'.

"Yunhee~ apa oppa boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Jaejoong saat mereka sedang makan siang bersama.

"Tentang apa oppa?" sahut Yunhee.

"Apa... Oppa juga bisa hamil? Seperti Junsu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Hmm... Masalah itu aku belum tahu pasti.. Oppa memang memiliki rahim, tapi belum tentu rahim itu sudah siap menerima kehadiran calon janin, karena kesiapan orang itu berbeda-beda, mungkin Junsu oppa rahim nya sudah siap dan terbentuk sempurna untuk menerima calon janin, sedangkan rahim oppa masih dalam proses persiapan penerimaan calon janin, sabar ne~" jawab Yunhee dengan jelas.

"Lalu... Dengan anak dikandungan Yunhee itu? Bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong ragu.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Apa Yunhee akan merawatnya atau..."

"Mungkin aku akan merawatnya, mungkin juga aku akan memasukannya ke panti asuhan Yunho oppa" jawab Yunhee cuek dan dingin.

"M-mwo?" kaget Jaejoong.

"Oppa, jam makan siangku sudah habis, aku kembali ke rumah sakit ne, annyeong~" pamit Yunhee.

"Ne Yunhee~"  
>"Hah~ Kenapa bukan aku saja yang hamil, orang yang sudah jelas bersuami dan ingin segera memiliki anak~"<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan sekarang disinilah Jaejoong berada di panti asuhan milik Yunho, mata bulatnya terus saja memperhatikan tingkah anak-anak kecil di panti itu.

"Jucci... Jucci... Ayo main cama Hyo~" panggil seorang anak perempuan sambil menarik-narik ujung baju Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang melihat Hyo langsung saja mengambil kedalam pangkuannya.

"Memang nya Hyo mau main apa hm?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengelus lembut rambut Hyo.

"Eum.. Kita main happy family aja jucci" jawab Hyo.

"Happy family?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Eum~ Jucci jadi eomma na, Hyo jadi anak na, eum Uno jucci jadi appa na~ Eh tapi Uno jucci belum kesini ne jucci?"

"Eh? N-ne, Yunho jussi sedang sibuk, kita main yang lain saja ne, kajja~" Ajak Jaejoong sambil menggendong Hyo ke anak-anak yang lain.

'Setidaknya aku memiliki mereka, walaupun mereka bukan anak kandungku' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Boo... Jaejoongie~" panggil Yunho dengan nada lemas. Yunho terus saja mengurut pelipis kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Hah, ternyata dia berpacaran dengan orang itu sebelum menikah denganku? Tapi kenapa keluarganya tidak ada satupun yang tahu.. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, mereka masih tetap bertemu dibelakangku, aish" ucap Yunho.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar Boojae bisa melupakan orang itu."

"Aish, Kim Hyun Joong! Awas kau!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TE BE CE**

Gomawo untuk yang sudah baca dan memberikan komen ataupun masukan, rencananya nanti akan author balas di chap 8, kkk~ ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**YUNJAE FANFICTION – [NEW] CATCH ME IF YOU WANNA**

**BY ****CHOIKANG**** YUNHEE**

**Pairing** ::

Jung Yunho – 29 years old, work at Jung Corp as Director

Kim Jaejoong – 29 years old, work at Kim Corp as Manager

Park Yoochun – 28 years old, work at Park Hospital as Manager

Kim Junsu – 28 years old, work at Kim Corp as Assistant Manager

Shim Changmin – 27 years old, work at Jung Corp as Manager

**Other Cast ::**

Jung YunHee – 26 years old, work at Park Hospital as Gynecology's Doctor

**Disclaimer** :: They are not mine ,, but my CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

**Warning **:: YAOI, Boys Love, OC, many typo's in here, MPREG, aneh, alur gak jelas, tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Comedy.

**Rated: **M

**CHAPTER 6**

**SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..**

**HAPPY READ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAP...**

"Boo... Jaejoongie~" panggil Yunho dengan nada lemas. Yunho terus saja mengurut pelipis kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Hah, ternyata dia berpacaran dengan orang itu sebelum menikah denganku? Tapi kenapa keluarganya tidak ada satupun yang tahu.. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, mereka masih tetap bertemu dibelakangku, aish" ucap Yunho.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar Boojae bisa melupakan orang itu."

"Aish, Kim Hyun Joong! Awas kau!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Suie~~" panggil Jaejoong saat memasuki kediaman Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Suie disini hyung~" sahut Junsu sambil berjalan kearah Jaejoong.

"Ini~ Hyung kesini bawa segala kebutuhan ibu hamil, hehehe" ucap Jaejoong.

"Apa saja hyung?" tanya Junsu saat melihat Jaejoong meletakan bawaan nya di meja makan.

"Ada susu, buah, sayuran, daging, vitamin. Kata eomma Suie harus makan-makanan ini." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Hyung belanja ini dengan eomma? Lalu kenapa eomma tidak kesini, kan Suie kangen" tanya Junsu sambil mempoutkkan bibirnya.

"Ne, hyung belanja dengan eomma, tapi tadi eomma mendadak dapat telepon dari appa, jadi akhirnya hanya hyung yang kesini" jawab Jaejoong.

"Huh~ Appa mengganggu sekali~" ucap Junsu.

"Apa Suie sudah makan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne sudah, tadi sebelum Chunnie berangkat ke rumah sakit kami sarapan bersama" jawab Junsu.

"Masih morning sickness?" tanya jaejoong.

"Ne masih seperti biasa, huh~ Dan ini akan berlanjut sampai bulan keempat hyung. Menyebalkan" jawab Junsu.

"Gwaenchana, itu tandanya Suie beruntung bisa merasakan perjuangan seorang ibu seutuhnya" ucap Jaejoong.

"Hyung~ Gwaenchana, hyung juga pasti bisa hamil, Suie yakin, mungkin belum sekarang, kan semua butuh proses hyung~"

"Kkkkk~ Sejak kapan dongsaeng hyung yang satu ini menjadi dewasa begini"

"Ya! Hyung Suie kan lagi serius, malah diledek. Isshh~"

"Ne Suie~ Hyung akan bersabar, mungkin baby nya masih nyangkut di gadingnya gajah ne" ucap Jaejoong innocent yang membuat Junsu sweatdrop seketika.

"Ya ya ya~ Selain bersabar hyung juga harus terus berusaha supaya belalai gajah nya masuk terus kedalam hyung, eung kyang kyang"

"Eh? Belalai gajahnya harus dimasukan?" kaget Jaejoong.

"Geurom~ Kalau tidak begitu bagaiman bisa hyung hamil"

"Hmm~ Arraseo, nanti hyung minta yunnie untuk membeli belalai gajah supaya bisa dimasukan" ucap Jaejoong antara innocent – tidak nyambung – dan pabbo =="  
>Dan seketika Junsu speechless, percuma berbicara dengan hyung nya yang walaupun IQ nya lumayan tinggi tapi proses kerja otaknya lebih lama dari jalannya seekor siput.<p>

"Terserah hyung sajalah" ucap Junsu pasrah.

"Oh iya, hyung ada rapat di Jung Corp sebentar lagi, hyung pergi dulu ne, jaga kesehatan baik-baik Suie~" pamit Jaejoong.

"Ne hyung, hati-hati di jalan" sahut Junsu.  
>"Rapat versi Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung itu sangat diragukan. Pasti ada plus plus nya nih, Yunho hyung kan mesum!" gumam Junsu.<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk" ucap Yunho singkat saat mendengar pintu ruang kantor nya di ketuk dari luar.

"Yunnie~" panggil Jaejoong saat sudah memasuki ruangan Yunho.  
>"Kita akan rapat dimana?" tanya Jaejoong.<p>

"Di ruang meeting boo. Kita tunggu Yoochun dan Yunhee datang dulu sebagai perwakilan dari Park Hospital" jawab Yunho yang masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas dihadapannya.

"Eum~ Arraseo~ Joongie tunggu disini saja ne~" ucap Jaejoong sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang tersedia didalam ruang kerja Yunho.

"Ne. Boojae tunggu saja disini, mungkin sekitar 40 menit lagi rapatnya baru dimulai"

"Yunnie sedang mengerjakan apa?"

"Ah anio, hanya menandatangani beberapa berkas untuk rapat nanti" jawab Yunho sambil menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang duduk disofa.

Cup~  
>Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas, Jaejoong yang sudah tau kebiasaan Yunho yang satu ini, hanya tersenyum malu.<p>

"Apa diluar panas sekali? Wajah Boojae penuh dengan keringat"

"Eum~ panasssss sekali."

"Mau mandi dan ganti baju? Waktu nya masih cukup" tawar Yunho.

"Ahh ne~ Joongie mau mandi dulu ne~" ucap Jaejoong sambil melenggang masuk ruangan yang ada didalam ruang kerja Yunho, ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar, karena hanya disediakan untuk jaga-jaga jika Yunho harus lembur.

"Ne Boo" sahut Yunho.  
>"Untung saja sebentar lagi rapat, kalau tidak sudah ku terkam dia didalam sana"<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau begitu, rapat cukup sampai disini" ucap Yunho untuk penutupan rapat kerja sama antar perusahaan. Dan semua kolega-kolega pun bertepuk dan menjabat tangan sang direktur dari Jung Corp, tidak terkecuali Yoochun, Changmin, Yunhee dan Jaejoong, walaupun mereka adalah keluarga Yunho tapi mereka sangat profesional saat seperti ini.

"Yunnie, apa kita sudah bebas sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong saat semua kolega sudah keluar dari ruang meeting kecuali Yoochun, Yunhee, dan Changmin.

"Ne boo, waeyo?" tanya Yunho.

"Eum, Joongie mau minta dibelikan belalai gajah" jawab Jaejoong innocent.

"Belalai gajah? Belalai gajah sungguhan?" kaget Yunho.

"Yaiyalah Yunnie, masa iya belalai gajah bohongan, nanti Joongie ga hamil-hamil dong" jawab Jaejoong.

Semua orang yang ada dirungan itu terheran-heran, apa hubungannya antara belalai gajah dan Jaejoong hamil.

"Yunhee, apa belalai gajah bisa membuat orang cepat hamil?" tanya Yunho.

"Anio, aku tidak pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya" jawab Yunhee jujur.

"Boo kau dengar, belalai gajah tidak bisa membuat orang hamil" ucap Yunho.

"Aish Yunnie, tapi kata Suie, Joongie harus sering-sering dimasukin belalai gajah supaya cepet hamil" ucap Jaejoong lagi innocent, dan seketika semua orang diruangan itu ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Waeyo? Kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, yang menambahkan kesan innocent, lugu, imut, lucu dan pabbo =="

"Oh ya, Chunnie beli belalai gajahnya dimana sampai Suie bisa hamil begitu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Eung, Ano.. Itu..." Yoochun bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Joongie ingin hamil?" tanya Yunho dengan smirk tercetak dibibir hatinya.

"Ya! Oppa! Kau mesum, jangan lakukan dikantor, lagi!" ucap Yunhee sebelum keluar dari ruang meeting. Sedangkan Yunho hanya senyum cengengesan(?).

"Untung Suie tidak se-innocent itu" gumam Yoochun saat melihat YunJae Couple tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Joongie benar-benar ingin hamil eoh?" tanya Yunho saat mereka sudah ada diruang kantor Yunho lagi.

"Eum~ Joongie ingin tau bagaimana rasanya. Apa Yunnie tidak mau punya aegya?"

"Tentu saja Yunnie sangat mau"

"Yasudah kita beli belalai gajahnya sekarang"

"Kenapa harus beli boo? Belalainya sudah ada disini, dia sudah siap untuk membuat calon aegya"

"E-eh? Mana mana mana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mencari-cari belalai gajah disekitarnya.

"Belalai gajahnya masih di kandang jadi Boojae belum bisa melihatnya" jawab Yunho sambil memerangkap badan Jaejoong di antara tubuhnya dan meja kerja. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, dia sebenarnya tidak tau apa yang sedang Yunho bicarakan.

"Joongie tidak mengerti Yunnie" ucap Jaejoong.

"Belalai gajah yang dimaksud Suie adalah..." ucap Yunho sambil mengarahkan tangan kanan Jaejoong kearah selangkangannya yang sudah agak menggembung.  
>"Little Jung" lanjut Yunho sambil berbisik ditelinga Jaejoong.<p>

"M-mwo?" kaget Jaejoong, wajahnya blushing seketika.  
>'Aish~ Kenapa aku tidak mengerti maksud Suie tadi, aih aku maluuu'<p>

"Tidak usah malu begitu Boo, Yunnie suka istri Yunnie yang innocent tapi sangat berani saat diranjang" ucap Yunho sambil mengemut cuping telinga Jaejoong.

"Eungh~ Yunnieh~" Jaejoong mendesah saat bagian sensitifnya dipermainkan seperti itu.

"Waeyo eoh? Katanya-"

"Sajangnim, saya-"  
>"Ah.. Mianhamnida sajangnim, saya hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa kolega kita dari Cho Corp ingin bertemu anda segera di ruang meeting tadi" ucap sekertaris Yunho.<p>

"Bukankah rapatnya sudah selesai, dan semua sudah bereskan, kenapa Cho Corp ingin bertemu denganku lagi" tanya Yunho dengan nada kesal.

"Menurut perwakilan dari Cho Corp ada hal yang harus disampaikan pada sajangnim secara pribadi" jawab sang sekertaris.

"Arraseo, suruh dia menunggu 15 menit lagi" ucap Yunho.

"Ne sajangnim" sahut sang sekertaris.

"Acara buat aegya nya kita tunda nanti malam ne boo, sekarang boojae kembali saja ke kantor, nanti Yunnie jemput, arraseo?"

"Ne, arraseo Yunnie~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Jung Corp dan Park Hospital sedang mengadakan kunjungan kerja ke Amerika. Tapi jangan menyangka jika yang pergi hanya Yunho – Changmin sebagai perwakilan dari Jung Corp dan Yoochun – Yunhee sebagai perwakilan dari Park Hospital, karena 2 orang lagi pasti akan dengan setia mengekor(?) suaminya masing-masing, siapalagi kalau bukan Park Junsu dan Jung Jaejoong.

"Selama seminggu ini kita akan tinggal disini, ini apartement ku selama kuliah dulu" ucap Yunhee pada oppa-deul nya.  
>"Oh yah, disini ada 2 kamar, tapi cukup luas untuk kita semua, kamar mandinya ada disetiap kamar, disini juga ada dapur kecil. Semoga oppa-deul senang tinggal disini"<p>

"Yunhee tinggal sendiri tapi kenapa harus ada dua kamar?" tanya Yunho saat mereka sedang melihat-melihat apartemen Yunhee.

"Ah itu... Itu karena teman-teman wanita ku banyak yang suka menginap disini, karena lokasinya dekat kekampus" jawab Yunhee.

"Arraseo, oppa ingin mandi dulu"

"Ne oppa~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau harus berbohong? Apa yang sebenarnya kau tutupi Shim YunHee?!" tanya Changmin dengan nada marah.

"Memang apa urusanmu Shim Changmin? Dan ingat, namaku Jung YunHee dan akan selalu tetap Jung YunHee, tidak akan berubah menjadi Shim sampai kapanpun" sahut YunHee dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya, dan jangan lupakan mata beningnya yang kini sudah menjadi merah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah aku pergi? Kumohon... Jangan tutupi apapun dariku, itu membuatku bertambah sakit" ucap Changmin dengan nada yang mulai melembut.

"Kau mengakatakan kau adalah orang yang tersakiti? Apa kau tidak berkaca Shim Changmin sshi?" sahut YunHee dengan nada yang sama.

"Aku hanya-"

"Kalian... Sedang apa?"  
>Pembicaraan YunHee dan Changmin langsung terhenti ketika Jaejoong memergoki mereka berdua, sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan suatu hal yang sangat serius, dan mata Jaejoong pun dapat melihat dengan jelas keadaan YunHee yang benar-benar akan menangis saat ini.<p>

"Ah aniya hyung, kami hanya membicarakan tentang kerja sama antara Park Hospital dan Jung Corp, namun tadi tiba-tiba mata YunHee kemasukan sesuatu" jawab Changmin dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Tapi Jaejoong tetap merasakan hal ganjil dengan YunHee.

"Waeyo oppa? Kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanya YunHee dengan tatapan polos.

"Ahh anio, kajja kita makan malam, semua sudah menunggu kita di meja makan" jawab Jaejoong sambil berlalu dari hadapan YunHee dan Changmin.

Saat YunHee hendak menyusul Jaejoong, Changmin menahan tangan kiri YunHee.  
>"Aku tetap menunggu penjelasanmu setelah makan malam" ucap Changmin, lalu berjalan kedalam rumah.<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makan malam ini terasa sangat hikmat, Yoochun yang terus menyuapi Junsu, Jaejoong yang terus melayani apapun keinginan Yunho.

"Mual lagi?" tanya Yunho ketika melihat YunHee tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Eum.. Ne oppa" jawab YunHee pelan.  
>"Aku kekamar sekarang, aku akan makan nanti saja saat lapar" ucap YunHee sambil menampilkan senyuman manis di wajahnya.<p>

'Aish... Bagaimana cara aku mengejar dan meminta penjelasan darinya kalau begini, apalagi dia akan tidur dengan Jae hyung dan Junsu hyung' ucap Changmin dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunniehh sudahh ssshhh ngghhh, ingathh Yunniehh masih ada meetinghhh" ucap Jaejoong di tengah-tengah desahannya.

"Hmmm tapi little Jung ingin pulang ke rumahnya Boo" sahut Yunho tanpa menghentikan acara mari-buat-kissmark-sebanyak-mungkin-di-leher-boojae.

"Ahhh tapihhh 5 menit lagihhh-"

"Oppa hentikan acara mesum mu itu, rapat akan segera di mulai. Palli~" ajak YunHee tanpa menghiraukan Yunho yang sedang me-rape istrinya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah rapat akan kita-" ucapan Yunho terputus saat seseorang masuk ke ruang rapat.

"Maaf saya terlambat, saya baru berangkat dari Korea tengah malam tadi" ucap sosok tadi sambil membungkukan badannya 90 derajat.

"Hyunjoong" desis Yunho, sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Waeyo oppa?" tanya YunHee saat melihat Yunho yang saat ini terlihat sangat amat _badmood_.

"Ani" jawab Yunho singkat, lalu melanjutkan makannya.  
>Saat ini semua orang yang mengikuti rapat memang sedang makan siang di restauran yang ada di hotel tempat rapat berlangsung.<p>

"Jangan lanjutkan _badmood_ mu itu, rapat akan segera di mulai lagi" ucap YunHee sambil memberikan semangkuk strawberry yang di lapisi dengan coklat, YunHee tahu setidaknya makanan ini akan membuat _mood_ oppa tersayang nya ini akan menjadi lebih baik.

"Aku ingin ke toilet dulu ne" izin YunHee kepada Yunho dan Yoochun, dan mengacuhkan Changmin yang ada di sampingnya. Lalu berjalan menuju toilet yang ada di restauran tersebut.

"Hei cantik, masih mengingatku?" tanya seseorang di belakang YunHee.

"Nuguseyeo? Dan apakah kau tersesat? Disini toilet wanita bukan pria" jawab YunHee sambil berjalan keluar toilet. Namja itu menghalangi jalan YunHee dengan badannya. Smirk tercetak di bibir namja itu, lalu namja itu mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan menyetel sebuah video, video yang tak akan pernah di lupakan yeoja 20 tahunan itu. Matanya melebar, nafasnya tercekat, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di wajahnya.

"Aku... akan membuat semua orang terdekatmu hancur. Ingat itu. Dan jangan pernah sekalipun memberi tahukan hal ini, karena keluarga besarmu lah yang akan menanggungnya" ucap namja itu lalu keluar dari toilet yang memang sengaja di kunci dari dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Te Be Ce**

Gomawo untuk yang sudah baca dan memberikan komen ataupun masukan, rencananya nanti akan author balas di chap 8, kkk~ ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**YUNJAE FANFICTION – [NEW] CATCH ME IF YOU WANNA**

**BY ****CHOIKANG**** YUNHEE**

**Pairing** ::

Jung Yunho – 29 years old, work at Jung Corp as Director

Kim Jaejoong – 29 years old, work at Kim Corp as Manager

Park Yoochun – 28 years old, work at Park Hospital as Manager

Kim Junsu – 28 years old, work at Kim Corp as Assistant Manager

Shim Changmin – 27 years old, work at Jung Corp as Manager

**Other Cast ::**

Jung YunHee – 26 years old, work at Park Hospital as Gynecology's Doctor

**Disclaimer** :: They are not mine ,, but my CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

**Warning **:: YAOI, Boys Love, OC, many typo's in here, MPREG, aneh, alur gak jelas, tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Comedy.

**Rated: **M

**CHAPTER 7**

**SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..**

**HAPPY READ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAP...**

"Hei cantik, masih mengingatku?" tanya seseorang di belakang YunHee.

"Nuguseyeo? Dan apakah kau tersesat? Disini toilet wanita bukan pria" jawab YunHee sambil berjalan keluar toilet. Namja itu menghalangi jalan YunHee dengan badannya. Smirk tercetak di bibir namja itu, lalu namja itu mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan menyetel sebuah video, video yang tak akan pernah di lupakan yeoja 20 tahunan itu. Matanya melebar, nafasnya tercekat, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di wajahnya.

"Aku... akan membuat semua orang terdekatmu hancur. Ingat itu. Dan jangan pernah sekalipun memberi tahukan hal ini, karena keluarga besarmu lah yang akan menanggungnya" ucap namja itu lalu keluar dari toilet yang memang sengaja di kunci dari dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7**

"YunHee baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho khawatir saat melihat wajah adiknya yang pucat sekembalinya dari toilet.

"N-ne oppa. H-hanya sedikit mual" jawab YunHee asal.

"Sebaiknya YunHee istirahat saja, oppa bisa meneruskan rapat ini sendiri" ucap Yoochun.

"Tapi oppa-"

"Tidak ada alasan, oppa akan meminta jasa antar jemput dari hotel untuk mengantarkanmu pulang, arraseo?" paksa Yunho.

"Nee~" jawab YunHee pasrah. Percuma juga yeoja bertubuh mungil ini melawan, oppa nya itu sangat keras kepala, mau tidak mau dia harus menurut apapun yang dikatakan kakak tersayangnya itu.

Jaejoong yang sudah di beritahu Yunho kalau YunHee akan pulang terlebih dahulu karena sakit, langsung bersiap siaga untuk 'menyambut' anak bungsu dari keluarga Jung itu di depan rumah.

"Seharusnya YunHee istirahat saja~ Oppa khawatir pada kondisimu dan juga bayi dalam kandunganmu" ucap Jaejoong saat YunHee baru saja sampai di rumah kecil yang mereka tempati saat ini.

"Gwaenchana oppa~ Oppa lupa kalau aku ini dokter kandungan? Aku pasti tahu saat ada hal ganjil terjadi pada bayiku. Dan sekarang aku hanya merasa mual biasa~" sahut YunHee sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aish~ Kakak beradik Jung ini sama-sama keras kepala"

"Kkkkk~ Namanya juga adik kakak ya pasti sama dong oppa~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah seminggu berada di Amerika untuk pembukaan cabang baru dari Jung Corp dan Park Hospital, Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin dan YunHee segera kembali ke Korea. Mereka mulai berkonsentrasi agar cabang baru di Amerika itu bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi tidak dengan YunHee, yeoja berambut panjang ini lebih sering melamun sendiri. Jadi appa dari anak yang di kandungnya ini adalah namja itu, namja yang bahkan YunHee pun baru pertama kali melihatnya.

Lalu apa maksud dari namja itu, setahunya dia tidak pernah memiliki masalah apapun dengan siapapun. Tapi namja itu, seolah sudah memendam luka dan dendam yang begitu dalam kepadanya. Memikirkan itu semua membuat kepalanya berdenyut, sepertinya dia harus pulang cepat hari ini.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali? YunHee sakit? Sebaiknya pulang saja ne, tidak baik untuk kesehatan bayimu" tanya Yoochun saat melihat anak bungsu dari keluarga Jung itu sedang berdiam diri di salah satu sudut rumah sakit yang memperlihatkan pemandangan taman .

"Gwaenchana oppa, aku hanya butuh udara segar" jawab YunHee.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau ingin pulang telepon oppa saja ne" ucap Yoochun sambil mengacak rambut YunHee.  
>"Oppa masih harus mengurus file-file ini, tidak apa-apa kalau oppa tinggal?"<p>

"Gwaenchana oppa~ Aigoo oppa dan Yunho oppa sama cerewet nya. Kkkk~"

"Aish. Jaga dirimu baik-baik anak kecil" ucap Yoochun lalu melangkah pergi.

"Ne oppa jidat lebar~" sahut YunHee sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Hyunjoong saat baru sampai di cafe tempat biasa dirinya bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

"Ani, aku juga baru sampai beberapa menit yang lalu" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis, senyum yang Yunho pun tak pernah mendapatkannya.

"Sudah pesan makanan? Aku tidak ingin kau telat makan lalu sakit" tanya Hyunjoong lagi sambil mengusap tangan Jaejoong yang ada di atas meja.

"Aku kan baru sampai, lagipula aku menunggumu datang~" jawab Jaejoong lagi. Dan akhirnya Hyunjoong pun memanggil waiters di cafe tersebut lalu memesan makanan dan minuman yang biasa dia dan Jaejoong pesan.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk sekali Joongie? Kita sudah mulai jarang bertemu sekarang" tanya Hyunjoong sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Ahh... Kemarin-kemarin ini aku sibuk menemani Yunho sebenarnya. Dia selalu mengajak kemana pun dia pergi, akhirnya jadi begini" jawab Jaejoong.

"Yunho itu terlalu _overprotective_ dia selalu mengekangmu, tapi kenapa kau masih mau bersamanya hmm?" ucap Hyunjoong mulai memanas-manasi.

"Aku pun tidak tahu Hyunnie, huh~ Aku bingung kenapa semua nya jadi seperti ini" sahut Jaejoong sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Gwaenchana. Bagaimanapun keadaanmu, aku akan selalu ada disini untukmu. Bila butuh sesuatu atau ingin cerita, kau tahu kemana kau harus pergi kan Joongie" ucap Hyunjoong sambil tersenyum hangat, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menggangguk mengerti. Dan akhirnya makan malam itu mereka lalui dengan cerita-cerita dari keduanya, mereka terlihat serasi bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho terus mondar-mandir di ruang tamu rumahnya, ini sudah jam 9 malam dan Jaejoong belum juga pulang, saat di hubungi _handphone_ nya pun tidak aktif. Aish, kemana namja cantik ini pergi.

Cklek  
>Suara pintu terbuka dan munculah sosok Jaejoong yang baru saja datang.<p>

"Boo darimana saja? Kenapa pulang telat eoh? Boojae tahu sekarang sudah jam berapa? Boojae ini membuat Yunnie khawatir, dan ada apa dengan_ handphone_ mu Boo?" tanya Yunho.

"Sepulang kerja tadi Joongie pergi ke cafe bersama teman Joongie, soalnya Yunnie bilang malam ini akan lembur, daripada Joongie sendirian yaudah Joongie pergi aja, dan _handphone _Joongie ada kok, tadi sedang di _charge_~" jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah innocent nya.

"Teman? Nugu?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Kim Hyunjoong~" jawab Jaejoong jujur.

DEG  
>Yunho melebarkan matanya, dia tidak salah mendengar nama kan?<p>

"Waeyo Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Yunho.

"Ani" ucap Yunho datar lalu berjalan ke ruang kerjanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak saat itu, sejak Jaejoong lebih sering lagi bertemu dengan Hyunjoong, Yunho semakin _protective_ pada Jaejoong, dia melakukan apapun agar Jaejoong tidak dapat bertemu Hyunjoong. Berpura-pura sakit, meminta bantuan menyelesaikan file-file, menemani rapat, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi jangan pikir Hyunjoong akan diam saja, dia masih bisa memonopoli Jaejoong, dan itu benar-benar membuat Yunho geram. Yunho bersumpah akan menghancurkan orang itu.

"Boo, bisakah ke kantor sekarang? Penyakit maag Yunnie sepertinya kambuh" pinta Yunho di telepon dengan nada yang dibuat selemah mungkin.

"Eh? Yunnie sakit lagi? Tapi Joongie ada rapat penting sekarang, jadi tidak bisa ke kantor Yunnie" sahut Jaejoong sambil membereskan beberapa file untuk bahan rapat.

"Benarkah? Tidak bisa ke kantor sama sekali?"

"3 jam lagi Joongie ke kantor ne~ Joongie harus rapat sekarang, bye Yunnie" ucap Jaejoong sambil mematikan sambungan telepon. _Poor _Yunho~ aktingnya kali ini belum bisa menipu Jaejoong lagi.

Kalau Jaejoong tidak bisa datang, kenapa bukan namja bermata musang ini saja yang mendatanginya?  
>Ah Jung Yunho kau memang pandai.<p>

Yunho dengan semangat membereskan _file-file_ yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya, lalu kaki-kaki panjangnya melangkah dengan cepat menuju mobil pribadi miliknya yang terparkir di basement Jung Corp. Rupanya namja Jung ini sudah tidak sabar untuk memberi kejutan pada namja cantik yang kini berstatus sebagai istrinya.

"Eh kok Boojae ada disini? Katanya tadi mau rapat?" tanya Yunho saat masuk keruang kerja Jaejoong di Kim Corp.

"Yunnie? Rapatnya di batalkan, tadinya Joongie mau langsung ke kantor Yunnie~" kaget Jaejoong saat melihat sosok suaminya.  
>"Yunnie katanya sakit kenapa bisa ada disini? Yunnie bohong lagi yaa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada mengintimidasi<p>

"I-Itu... Oh ya eomma bilang malam ini akan ada makan malam dengan keluarga besar, kajja kita harus bersiap-siap sekarang" ucap Yunho mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang Yunho katakan, hari ini keluarga Jung, Kim, Park dan Shim sedang mengadakan makan malam bersama di kediaman keluarga Jung. Mr. Jung menyuruh Yunho dan YunHee untuk datang, karena ada suatu hal yang harus mereka semua bicarakan.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak makan malam bersama seperti ini? Rasanya bahagia sekali melihat semuanya bisa berkumpul seperti ini" ucap Mr. Shim setelah selesai makan malam.

"Ne, kita harus sering-sering mengadakan acara seperti ini" sahut Mr. Park.

"Jadi apa yang ingin appa bicarakan? Sampai kami semua 'dipaksa' untuk datang" tanya Yunho.

"Appa ingin mengumumkan sesuatu, ini mengenai Changmin dan YunHee" jawab Mr. Jung santai.

YunHee sudah menebak ini, YunHee sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Lalu sekarang bagaimana caranya dia bisa menolak? Dia seolah terpojok sekarang, mau tak mau, suka tak suka dia harus mau mengikuti rencana appa nya itu.

"Changmin dan YunHee?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ne, kami sudah sepakat untuk menikahkan Changmin dan YunHee. Pernikahan nya akan di laksanakan satu bulan lagi" jawab Mr. Jung.

Nafas YunHee tercekat, seakan oksigen tak bisa masuk kedalam paru-parunya.

"Appa~ Tapi aku..."

"Changmin sudah mau bertanggung jawab. Bukankah ini lebih baik? Lagipula kalian sudah berteman dekat sejak kecil, kuliah di Amerika bersama selama sekian tahun, lalu apa lagi?" potong Mr. Jung.

"Arraseo~" ucap YunHee pasrah, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Appa nya benar, semakin lama perutnya akan semakin membesar, mau di kemanakan nama baik keluarga Jung jika YunHee tak juga memiliki suami.

"Ugghh" Jaejoong mencoba untuk menahan rasa mual dan ingin muntah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Tidak enak jika namja cantik ini merusak pembicaraan orang tua mereka yang sedang serius.

"Boojae kenapa?" tanya Yunho dengan nada khawatir. Tapi bukannya menjawab Jaejoong malah berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"Boo gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho lagi saat melihat Jaejoong sedang muntah-muntah di wastafel yang ada di dalam kamar mandi itu.

"Uughh Yunnie~ Joongie mual~ Hoek"

"Boojae salah makan tadi? Atau jangan-jangan tadi siang ga makan?"

"Anio~ Joongie-"

Bruk~  
>Belum juga Jaejoong menyelesaikan kata-katanya, namja cantik ini sudah jatuh pingsan, untung saja Yunho yang berada di samping Jaejoong memiliki gerakan reflek yang bagus, sehingga tubuh mulus namja cantik itu tidak menyentuh lantai kamar mandi yang dingin dan basah.<p>

Yunho segera membawa tubuh Jaejoong ke kamar yang dulu di tempati nya, lalu memanggil Mr. Park untuk memeriksa kondisi Jaejoong.

"YunHee coba periksa kondisi Jaejoong, ahjussi tidak yakin dengan hasil pemeriksaan ahjussi" ucap Mr. Park.

"Eh?" kaget YunHee, kenapa harus dia yang memeriksa Jaejoong? Atau jangan-jangan...

"Wah~ Oppa chukae Joongie oppa sekarang hamil 3 minggu" ucap YunHee, saat baru saja selesai memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong.

"Jinjja? Oppa akan jadi appa?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Ne oppa~"

"Ahhh akhirnya aku akan jadi ayah~" ucap Yunho dengan nada yang terlalu antusias, persetan dengan imej _cool _dan cuek yang sudah dia bangun selama ini, yang ada di dalam pikiran namja Jung itu hanya Jaejoong dan calon anak mereka yang kini ada di dalam rahim Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyunjoong meremas kertas yang ada di tangannya, dia benar-benar murka saat ini, Jaejoong... sekarang dia hamil. Hancur sudah semua rencana yang sudah dia susun selama ini.

"Jika rencana A tidak berhasil, masih ada rencana B,C, D dan selanjutnya Jung" ucap Hyunjoong sambil menyunggingkan _smirk_ di bibirnya. Lalu Hyunjoong mengambil _handphone_-nya dan menghubungi Jaejoong.

"Yeoboseyeo Hyunnie~" Sapa Jaejoong.

"Yeoboseyeo Joongie, apa hari ini kita bisa makan siang bersama di cafe biasa?" tanya Hyunjoong.

"Ahh mian ne Hyunnie untuk beberapa saat ini aku tidak bisa kemana-mana"

"Eh waeyo?"

"Aku belum memberitahumu ne, aku positif hamil dan karena kondisi tubuhku masih belum fit betul aku belum bisa untuk pergi kemana-mana"

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu selamat untuk kehamilanmu Joongie, aku turut bahagia" ucap Hyunjoong lalu mematikan handphone nya, Jaejoong yang bingung terus saja mencoba menghubungi Hyunjoong tapi nomornya tidak aktif.

"Mungkin baterai nya _low-bat_" gumam Jaejoong.

"Awas kau Jung, akan ku siksa kalian secara perlahan!" teriak Hyunjoong frustasi, ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong menolak untuk bertemu dan ini semua karena Jung sialan itu.

"Siapa yang menelepon Boo?" tanya Yunho yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa semangkuk tteokbokki hasil karyanya. Ya, sedari tadi Yunho berkutik di dapur hanya karena Jaejoong yang mengidam ingin makan tteokbokki buatan Yunho.

"Eh? Hyunjoong yang menelepon. Mana tteokbokki nya?"

"Jja~ Makan yang banyak ne~ Yunnie ke ruang kerja dulu sebentar~" ucap Yunho sambil memberikan semangkuk tteokbokki dari hasil kerja kerasnya.

"Ne Yunnie~" sahut Jaejoong mengangguk imut dengan mulut penuh tteokbokki, andai saja saat ini Jaejoong sedang tidak hamil, sudah di pastikan Jaejoong akan menjadi 'makan siang' seorang Jung Yunho. Aish, sepertinya Yunho harus menyelesaikan masalah di tubuh bagian selatannya sebelum ke ruang kerja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jari-jari panjang Yunho mengetik sebuah nomor di _handphone_-nya, lalu menyambungkannya dan tidak lama kemudian seseorang di seberang sana menjawab telepon darinya.  
>"Awasi Kim Hyunjoong, dia sungguh berbahaya untuk keluarga Jung" ucap Yunho singkat namun tegas, lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya begitu saja. Setelah itu Yunho kembali ke kamarnya dan Jaejoong dan ternyata Jaejoong masih konsentrasi penuh dengan tteokbokki-nya.<p>

"Aigoo Boo, kenapa makannya belepotan begini hmm?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelap bibir Jaejoong dengan tissue.

"Tteok-bokki nyahhh enyak" jawab Jaejoong dengan pipi menggembung.

"Kkkkk~ Habiskan dulu yang di mulutmu itu baru bicara" ucap Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong. Yunho merasa sangat beruntung karena memiliki Jaejoong sebagai istrinya, ya walaupun dia tahu bahwa perasaan Jaejoong tidak sepenuhnya hanya milik Yunho, namun Yunho berjanji akan membuat namja cantik ini terjatuh padanya dan tidak akan membiarkan istrinya itu pergi dari sisinya.

"Yunnie kenapa melamun?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho hanya diam.

"Ahh, ani. Hanya sedang memperhatikan istri Yunnie yang menggemaskan ini" rayu Yunho, dan blush rayuan Yunho tepat pada sasaran, wajah Jaejoong kini memerah, membuatnya semakin cantik dan menggemaskan.

'Tuhan sungguh aku akan menjaga mahluk ini baik-baik, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun melukainya sedikitpun' janji Yunho dalam hati.

"Yunnie~ sudaah~ Uhh Joongie kenyang sekali~"

"Joongie mau minum susu?" tanya Yunho sambil mengambil piring kotor dari tangan Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong pun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan imut.

"Arraseo, tunggu sebentar ne~" ucap Yunho. _He is a good husband right?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak kehamilannya Junsu selalu mengekor kemana pun Yoochun pergi tak terkecuali ke toilet sekalipun, dan alibinya tentu saja '_Baby_ yang menginginkan dekat-dekat terus dengan _daddy_-nya'. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya pasrah setiap mendengar alasan itu terucap dari bibir namja yang sangat dicintainya itu, lagipula bukankah ini ada baiknya juga, Yoochun jadi bisa mengawasi Junsu selama 24 jam penuh, namja berjidat lebar ini hanya khawatir jika Junsu kelelahan, itu saja.

"Siang ini mau makan apa _baby_?" tanya Yoochun yang baru saja menyelesaikan _file-file_ yang 'tersedia' di hadapannya.

"Eum Su-ie mau makan nasi goreng di kantin rumah sakit saja~" jawab Junsu.

"Arraseo. Kajja, aku tidak mau _baby_ Suie dan _baby_ yang ada di dalam sini telat makan lalu sakit" ucap Yoochun sambil mengelus perut Junsu lalu mengecup kening istrinya itu.

Sesampainya di kantin Yoochun dan Junsu segera memesan makanannya masing-masing, dan selagi menunggu makanan datang, Junsu benar-benar ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Yoochun, hal yang sempat membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

"Chunnie~"

"Hmm?"

"Su-ie ingin bertanya sesuatu~"

"Bertanya apa _baby_?"

"Ung~ Tapi Chunnie janji jangan marah~"

"Ne janji tidak akan marah, bertanya apa?"

"Ung~ Itu... Su-ie ingin tahu apa wajah kita akan menurun pada _baby_?" tanya Junsu dengan nada penasaran, sedangkan Yoochun yang mendengarnya hanya terheran-heran.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

"Eum.. Su-ie hanya takut.."

"Takut? Takut melahirkan?" tanya Yoochun, namun Junsu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.  
>"Lalu? Takut apa? Operasi? Jarum suntik?"<p>

"Bukan~ Su-ie Cuma takut... Kalau _baby_ berjidat lebar seperti _daddy_-nya nanti" jawab Junsu dengan polosnya, yang sukses membuat pasangan di sebelah kanan dan kirinya menahan tawa saat itu. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya terdiam, apa jidatnya ini terlalu lebar atau menyeramkan sampai Junsu bertanya seperti itu.

"Tuh kan Chunnie marah" ucap Junsu dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"E-eh ani baby, sungguh. Tadi hanya sedang berpikir jawabannya saja"

"Lalu apa jawabannya?"

"Bisa jadi iya bisa jadi tidak"

"Eum arraseo, Su-ie harap jidat baby tidak akan selebar milik Chunnie" dan saat itu juga pasangan di sebelah kanan dan kiri Yoochun-Junsu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, mereka sungguh sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa geli di perutnya, sedangkan Junsu hanya menatap polos pasangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya keluarga Jung, Kim, Shim, dan Park mengadakan acara makan malam bersama, dan kali ini acara makan malam itu di selenggarakan di kediaman keluarga Shim.

"YunHee~ Oppa mau menanyakan sesuatu" ucap Junsu saat mereka semua sedang berada di ruang keluarga.

"Hmm bertanya apa oppa?" tanya YunHee, Yoochun sudah tahu apa yang akan di tanyakan istri tercintanya itu, aish bagaimana caranya mencegah Junsu menanyakan hal memalukan itu.

"Itu... Apakah _baby_ akan menuruni wajah dari appa dan eomma nya?"

"Geurom. Wajahnya, sikap, dan sifatnya pun akan menurun dari orang tuanya"

"Eumm itu berarti anak oppa mempunyai kemungkinan memiliki jidat yang lebar seperti daddy-nya?" tanya Junsu dengan nada khawatir. Tawa YunHee lepas begitu saja, Yunho tersedak sirup yang sedang di minumnya, Yoochun menutupi wajahnyanya, dan yang lain memiliki satu kesamaan yaitu menahan tawanya sekuat mungkin.

"Waeyo? Kenapa ekspresi kalian seperti itu?" tanya Junsu dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aigoo, perutku sampai sakit karena tertawa. Kkkkk~" ucap YunHee.  
>"Oppa tahu, bahkan baby oppa itu memiliki kemungkinan untuk memiliki jidat yang lebih lebar" goda YunHee.<p>

"Ya! Jung YunHee" kesal Yoochun, namun YunHee hanya tertawa keras.

"Bahaya kalau sampai itu terjadi" ucap Junsu semakin cemas, yang membuat semua orang tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, namun beda dengan Jaejoong.

"Waeyo boo?" tanya Yunho di sela tawanya.

"Ani~ Joongie hanya khawatir kalau _baby_ akan menjadi mesum dan memiliki bibir yang memble seperti Yunnie" jawab Jaejoong, YunHee mengeraskan lagi tawanya.

"Aduuuh sudah sudah perutku sakit" ucap YunHee sambil mengelap airmatanya, bahkan yeoja ini sampai menangis karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengecek beberapa _file_ Jung Corp, ada penggelapan dana di beberapa perusahaan cabang, setelah sekian tahun perusahaan ini berdiri, baru kali ini ada penggelapan dana seperti ini, dan jika ini terus berlangsung bukan tidak mungkin jika cabang-cabang dari Jung Corp akan mengalami kebangkrutan dan penutupan.

"Penggelapan dana ini sangat besar, kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini" bingung Yunho.  
>Yunho menelepon Changmin agar segera ke ruangannya, hal ini harus segera di selesaikan, jika tidak, mau tidak mau dia harus merumahkan ribuan karyawan nya.<p>

"Ada apa hyung?" heran Changmin.

"Lihat ini" ucap Yunho sambil memberikan file-file Jung Corp.

"Kenapa bisa begini?" kaget Changmin, kerugian perusahaan akibat penggelapan dana tersebut mencapai milyaran won.

"Hyung curiga ada mata-mata di perusahan ini, mata-mata dari perusahaan lain. Kau tahu sendiri kan Min, Jung Corp hampir mencakup seluruh aspek di Korea Selatan, sehingga perusahaan lain sulit untuk maju"

"Aku pun sepemikiran dengan mu hyung. Karena perusahaan lain tidak bisa maju, jadi mereka mengirimkan mata-mata agar tahu seluk beluk dari perusahaan ini, lalu menggelapkan dana secara besar-besaran, agar Jung Corp tidak berkuasa lagi"

"Hyung akan menghubungi sekertaris hyung untuk meminta data-data karyawan Jung Corp" ucap Yunho lalu menghubungi sekertarisnya itu, beberapa saat kemudian sekertaris Yunho datang dengan data-data karyawan Jung Corp.

"Ini data-data yang anda inginkan sajangnim"

"Terima kasih Ahra sshi, anda bisa kembali ke tempat"

Changmin segera melihat data-data dari karyawan Jung Corp, ternyata rata-rata karyawan dari Jung Corp adalah karyawan peralihan dari perusahaan lain, perusaahan yang bekerja sama dengan Jung Corp. Ah ini akan sedikit sulit sepertinya, apalagi selama 2 tahun ini tidak ada karyawan baru.

Sementara Yunho menemukan beberapa karyawan yang mencurigakan.  
>"Lihat lah, hyung curiga dengan mereka" ucap Yunho sambil memberikan data-data orang yang di curigainya.<p>

"Tapi mereka sudah berkerja di Jung Corp selama 3 tahun hyung"

"Baru 3 tahun kan Min, dan mereka masuk di saat yang bersamaan"

"Menurutku itu bukan alasan yang kuat kalau-"

"Selain itu, hyung memiiki masalah pribadi dengan pemilik perusahaan itu. DSP Media Corp" ucap Yunho memotong pembicaraan Changmin. Changmin tahu, hal ini sudah sering terjadi, dendam pribadi yang berujung dengan saling menjatuhkan, hal itu juga yang terjadi dengan perusahaan ayahnya, perusahaan itu bangkrut karena dendam pribadi dari teman ayahnya sendiri.

"Arraseo hyung, aku akan menyuruh orang kepercayaan ku untuk menyelidik perusahaan dan pemilik perusahaan DSP Media Corp" ucap Changmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah pembicaraan nya dengan Changmin, Yunho segera menghubungi Kim Corp dan Park Hospital, bisa saja kedua perusahaan itu juga akan menjadi korban setelah ini. Mereka berkumpul bersama di kediaman Jung, mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan melakukan pembicaraan ini di perusahaan.

"Jadi apa masalahnya?" tanya YunHee.

"Ada mata-mata di Jung Corp, dan mata-mata itu berhasil menggelapkan dana milyaran won di perusahaan cabang"

"Mwoo?" kaget Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Sedangkan YunHee sedang meneliti data-data yang di bawa oppa nya itu.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan saham-saham Jung Corp di Kim Corp dan Park Hospital, selain itu kita juga harus menyelidiki siapa tahu ada mata-mata juga disana" ucap YunHee.

"Oppa pun berpikir seperti itu"

Dan saat mereka sedang serius membicarakan hal ini, ada 1 pesan masuk ke _handphone_ YunHee.  
>'Bagaimana rasanya melihat kakak tersayangmu itu jatuh secara perlahan?' YunHee melebarkan matanya, kepalanya yang sudah berdenyut sedari tadi seakan berdenyut bertambah kuat dan membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Dengan tangan bergetar YunHee segera menghapus pesan itu, dia tidak mau kalau keluarganya tahu semua masalah ini, semua masalah yang menurutnya berasal darinya. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dia yang akan menghentikan orang itu, dia yang akan membuat orang itu jatuh sejatuhnya.<p>

Tubuhnya seolah tidak bisa berkompromi lagi, yeoja berambut panjang ini ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar, apalagi saat ini perutnya terasa sedikit mulas, efek terlalu banyak pikiran mungkin.

"Aku izin mengganti pakaian dulu sebentar" ucap YunHee meminta izin pada semua orang yang ada disana, tapi baru saja tubuh mungilnya itu berdiri, pandangannya menjadi semakin buram, perutnya semakin melilit, dan beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya ambruk, untung saja Changmin yang berada di dekat YunHee bisa menahan tubuh yeoja itu.

"YunHee!" teriak orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Astaga, darah! Min cepat bawa YunHee ke rumah sakit" ucap Mr. Park panik saat melihat darah segar mengalir di selangkangan adik kandung dari Jung Yunho itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Te Be Ce**

Gomawo untuk yang sudah baca dan memberikan komen ataupun masukan, rencananya nanti akan author balas di chap 8, kkk~ ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**YUNJAE FANFICTION – [NEW] CATCH ME IF YOU WANNA**

**BY ****CHOIKANG**** YUNHEE**

**Pairing** ::

Jung Yunho – 29 years old, work at Jung Corp as Director

Kim Jaejoong – 29 years old, work at Kim Corp as Manager

Park Yoochun – 28 years old, work at Park Hospital as Manager

Kim Junsu – 28 years old, work at Kim Corp as Assistant Manager

Shim Changmin – 27 years old, work at Jung Corp as Manager

**Other Cast ::**

Jung YunHee – 26 years old, work at Park Hospital as Gynecology's Doctor

**Disclaimer** :: They are not mine ,, but my CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

**Warning **:: YAOI, Boys Love, OC, many typo's in here, MPREG, aneh, alur gak jelas, tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Comedy.

**Rated: **M

**CHAPTER 8**

**SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..**

**HAPPY READ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAP...**

Dan saat mereka sedang serius membicarakan hal ini, ada 1 pesan masuk ke _handphone_ YunHee.  
>'Bagaimana rasanya melihat kakak tersayangmu itu jatuh secara perlahan?' YunHee melebarkan matanya, kepalanya yang sudah berdenyut sedari tadi seakan berdenyut bertambah kuat dan membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Dengan tangan bergetar YunHee segera menghapus pesan itu, dia tidak mau kalau keluarganya tahu semua masalah ini, semua masalah yang menurutnya berasal darinya. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dia yang akan menghentikan orang itu, dia yang akan membuat orang itu jatuh sejatuhnya.<p>

Tubuhnya seolah tidak bisa berkompromi lagi, yeoja berambut panjang ini ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar, apalagi saat ini perutnya terasa sedikit mulas, efek terlalu banyak pikiran mungkin.

"Aku izin mengganti pakaian dulu sebentar" ucap YunHee meminta izin pada semua orang yang ada disana, tapi baru saja tubuh mungilnya itu berdiri, pandangannya menjadi semakin buram, perutnya semakin melilit, dan beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya ambruk, untung saja Changmin yang berada di dekat YunHee bisa menahan tubuh yeoja itu.

"YunHee!" teriak orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Astaga, darah! Min cepat bawa YunHee ke rumah sakit" ucap Mr. Park panik saat melihat darah segar mengalir di selangkangan adik kandung dari Jung Yunho itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 8**

Semua orang kini sedang menunggu Mrs. Park yang sedang menangani YunHee di ruang UGD. Yunho penasaran sedari tadi dia memang memperhatikan wajah adik satu-satunya itu, dan YunHee pingsan tepat setelah menerima pesan di _handphone_-nya, sebenarnya pesan apa itu.

Yunho mengambil _handphone_ YunHee yang ada di dalam tas yeodongsaeng nya itu, untung saja _handphone_ YunHee tidak menggunakan _password,_ jari-jari panjang Yunho dengan lincah melihat pesan-pesan yang ada di _handphone_ YunHee, _inbox, outbox, draft_ semuanya, tapi dia tidak melihat ada pesan aneh disana, dan lagi pesan terakhir di _handphone_ YunHee adalah pesan dari dirinya sore tadi, jadi YunHee sengaja menghapus pesan itu dari _inbox_-nya? Kenapa? Rahasia apa yang sebenarnya YunHee sembunyikan.

Tiba-tiba Yunho berpikir jika tadi YunHee menerima pesan yang tidak biasa, mungkin kah sang pelaku akan mengirimkan pesan itu ke _email _YunHee juga?  
>Yunho segera membuka <em>inbox<em> di _email _yeodongsaeng nya itu, beruntung YunHee memakai aplikasi _email,_ jadi otomatis Yunho bisa melihat _email-email_ yang masuk atau pun keluar tanpa harus mengetahui _password_-nya.

Dan saat Yunho membuka _email _YunHee, ternyata ada _email_ baru yang masuk. Yunho melebarkan mata elangnya saat membaca _email_ itu, 'Bagaimana rasanya melihat kakak tersayangmu itu jatuh secara perlahan?' di susul dengan email lainnya, 'Jangan sampai kau memberi tahukan peristiwa itu pada siapapun, kau tahu apa resikonya kan'.

Peristiwa? Peristiwa apa sebenarnya. Yunho segera melihat alamat email yang digunakan orang itu, aish orang itu ternyata pandai juga, dia tidak menggunakan nama asli melainkan menggunakan nama panggilan atau julukan. 4D_Wangja? Ah ini membuat Yunho semakin sulit untuk menguak semua ini. Saat Yunho akan memanggil Changmin, Mrs. Park keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Bagaimana keadaan YunHee?" tanya Mr. Jung.

"YunHee kelelahan dan mengalami stress berat, dia harus di rawat di rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari. Aku sarankan pernikahan Changmin dan YunHee di undur dahulu" jelas Mrs. Park.

"Kita bicarakan pernikahan ini nanti saja. Sekarang lebih baik konsentrasi pada kesehatan YunHee" ucap Mrs. Kim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin masih dengan setia duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur YunHee. Memperhatikan wajah pucat yeoja itu, dia sungguh ingin tahu semuanya, semua yang sudah terjadi setelah dia pergi.

"Min, ada yang ingin hyung bicarakan. Kajja" ajak Yunho. Changmin dengan pasrah mengikuti Yunho keluar dari ruang rawat YunHee.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Changmin dengan kusutnya.

"Lihat ini" ucap Yunho sambil memperlihatkan _email_ yang tadi di lihatnya di _handphone_ YunHee. Dan responnya sama dengan respon Yunho tadi, Changmin membelalakan matanya melihat _email_ itu.

"Ini dari siapa hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Hyung juga tidak tahu itu dari siapa, sepertinya hanya YunHee yang mengetahui hal ini"

"4D_Wangja? Ini seperti nama panggilan atau julukan. Hyung kenal seseorang yang memiliki julukan 4D Wangja?"

"4D Wangja. Sepertinya tidak. Hyung akan mengingatnya lagi nanti"

"Arraseo"

"Yunnie, Minnie~ YunHee sudah sadar" ucap Jaejoong. Dan tanpa babibu lagi Changmin langsung memasuki ruang rawat YunHee.

"YunHee sudah tidak apa-apa, dia hanya butuh istirahat" jelas Mrs. Park.

"Kalian pulang saja, aku sudah baik-baik saja" ucap YunHee dengan suara serak.

"Ne, kalian pulang saja, aku yang akan menjaga disini. Kalian semua pasti kecapean" ucap Changmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Changmin sedang membujuk YunHee untuk memakan sarapannya, namun tetap saja yeoja bertubuh mungil ini menolak untuk memakan sarapannya. Changmin yang sudah kehabisan akal akhirnya menyerah juga.

"Terserah kau saja lah, lagipula jika YunHee tidak mau memakan sarapan ini bukan aku yang akan sakit" ucap Changmin dengan nada frustasi.  
>"Hah~ YunHee yah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat itu hah?" tanya Changmin.<p>

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Ne... Aku ingin tahu... Apa yang sudah merubahmu dan membuatmu jadi seperti ini"

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_YunHee memang sudah tinggal di Amerika semenjak SMA, dia bersikeras ingin bersekolah disana, apalagi dia dapat bersekolah disana karena beasiswa prestasi, yeoja ini ingin memperlihatkan pada seluruh keluarganya kalau dia pun bisa di bangga kan. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Mr. Jung, Mrs. Jung dan Yunho merelakan anak bungsu keluarga Jung ini bersekolah di Amerika, tanpa mereka tahu kalau ternyata ini akan menjadi 'malapetaka' untuk YunHee._

_Saat YunHee mengikuti tes masuk Harvard University, secara tidak sengaja dia bertemu dengan Changmin, teman semasa kecil dulu di Korea, dan kalau boleh jujur yeoja berambut panjang ini sudah jatuh cinta sejak SMP, namun dia malu dan merasa itu terlalu cepat untuk dirinya mengenal cinta._

"_Shim Changmin?" tanya YunHee saat melihat sosok tinggi itu._

"_Ne." jawab Changmin, dia kaget tapi sepertinya mengenal sosok yeoja mungil dan berambut panjang ini.  
>"Jung YunHee?" tebak Changmin.<em>

"_Ya! Tiang listrik!" pekik YunHee saat mengetahui kalau ternyata namja ini benar-benar Shim Changmin, Shim Changmin yang sudah mengambil hatinya, merenggut seluruh pikirannya selama ini._

"_Ya! Pendek, jangan memanggilku begitu, panggil aku oppa, bahkan aku lebih tua satu tahun darimu, dan aku akan menjadi senior mu disini"_

_**.**_

_Dan sejak saat itu mereka lebih sering bertemu, sampai suatu saat Changmin menyatakan cintanya pada anak bungsu keluarga Jung itu, tentu saja YunHee menerimanya, yeoja itu tidak tahu kalau ternyata si tiang listrik dan food monster ini mencintainya juga._

_Changmin dan YunHee memutuskan untuk membeli rumah tidak jauh dari kampus. Mereka sering berangkat bersama, saling menunggu saat pulang, makan siang bersama, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Changmin mengambil jurusan bisnis di Harvard University, sedangkan YunHee mengambil jurusan kedokteran._

_Sampai pada suatu hari, Changmin meminta YunHee untuk menemuinya di halte bus depan kampus sepulang kuliah, Changmin mengakatakan kalau dia ingin mengajak YunHee kesuatu tempat, YunHee pun mengiyakan ucapan Changmin, YunHee keluar dari kampus pukul 10.30 tapi dia belum menemukan sosok Changmin, padahal Changmin bilang tadi akan datang jam 10._

"_Mungkin Changmin baru berangkat dari rumah" gumam YunHee. Tanpa mengetahui kalau ada seseorang yang sudah menunggunya, menunggu untuk merenggut semua darinya. _

_Singkat cerita, saat YunHee sedang menunggu Changmin datang, YunHee di bius dan di bawa orang tak dikenal, lalu dia di perkosa di salah satu hotel ternama di Amerika. Yeoja ini sangat terpuruk apalagi setelah mengetahui kalau Changmin sudah meninggalkannya, Changmin kembali ke Korea tanpa memberi tahu yeoja ini, dan Changmin seolah menghilang di telan jaman, tak pernah sekalipun namja tiang listik itu memberikan kabar._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Changmin yang mendengarkan cerita itu hanya terdiam, dia tidak tahu kalau semua ini terjadi karenanya, karena dia yang meninggalkan YunHee tanpa sepatah katapun. Saat itu Changmin terlalu panik, dia menerima telepon dari eommanya kalau appanya terkena serangan jantung dan terancam tak selamat karena terlalu memikirkan Shim Corp yang akan hancur, tanpa pikir panjang Changmin langsung menuju bandara dan kembali ke Korea.

"Sekarang kau tahu kan? Apa sekarang kau puas? Aku tahu apa alasan mu pulang, tapi sayang sekali aku bahkan tahu hal itu bukan dari mulutmu sendiri" ucap YunHee.

"Jadi 4D Wangja itu siapa?" tanya Yunho yang baru datang bersama keluarga besar.

"O-oppa..." kaget Yunhee, kaget ternyata ada Yunho dan kaget karena Yunho tahu tentang orang itu, YunHee menatap tak suka ke arah Changmin, dia merasa seperti di jebak sekarang.

"Ayolah sayang, rahasia apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan? Appa hanya ingin semua masalah ini beres dan kau bisa menjalani hidup yang baru" bujuk Mr. Jung.

"A-aku..."

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho teringat dengan sosok mantan sahabat nya dulu, 4D Wangja.

"Appa.. A-aku.. Kumohon jangan-"

"4D Wangja itu Kim Hyunjoong kan? Direktur DSP Media Corp?" tanya Yunho dengan nada yakin, sementara Jaejoong kaget saat Yunho menyebutkan nama mantan kekasihnya itu.

"N-ne..." jawab YunHee sambil menunduk.  
>"A-aku awalnya tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan ini.. Aku hikss aku baru mengetahuinya saat di Amerika kemarin hikss"<p>

"YunHee yakin kalau itu Hyunjoong? Mungkin saja ada kesalah pahaman disini" tanya Jaejoong yang seolah membela Kim Hyunjoong. Sedangkan YunHee menatap tak suka pada Jaejoong dengan matanya yang sudah merah, apa yang di maksud dengan kesalahpahaman? Apa namja itu tidak mengerti kalau sosok yeoja rapuh ini sudah sangat tersiksa dengan semua ini?

"Boo. Kenapa malah membela Kim Hyunjoong itu eoh?" tanya Yunho dengan nada tidak suka.

"Aku tidak membelanya~" jawab Jaejoong, namja cantik ini mencoba untuk mengelak.

"Yunnie tahu, Kim Hyunjoong itu mantan kekasih Boojae kan? Dan sampai saat ini kalian masih sering bertemu, atau bahkan mungkin Boojae masih mencintai namja itu?" ucap Yunho.

"Joongie? Sejak kapan Joongie berpacaran, kenapa Joongie tidak pernah mengatakannya hmm?" tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Itu... Aku..."  
>Jaejoong sudah kehabisan akal sekarang, apa yang harus dia katakan.<p>

Saat Jaejoong mencoba mengelak, ada pesan baru masuk ke _handphone_ YunHee, Yunho langsung merebutnya karena dia yakin itu pesan dari Hyungjoong.  
><em>'Tolong katakan pada kakak mu yang tersayang itu agar menjaga Jaejoong-ku baik-baik, karena aku baru tahu sekarang kalau Jaejoong sedang mengandung anakku'<em>  
>Begitulah isi dari sms yang di kirimkan ke <em>handphone<em> YunHee, Yunho melihat sms itu dan perut Jaejong secara bergantian.

'Apa mungkin ini terjadi?' pikir Yunho.  
>Tapi... Bisa saja terjadi, Jaejoong masih mencintai sosok itu, bukan tidak mungkin jika ternyata anak yang ada di dalam kandungan Jaejoong itu adalah anak Hyunjoong, dan lagi Jaejoong sering pulang malam kemarin-kemarin ini.<p>

"Itu pesan dari siapa Yun?" tanya Mr. Kim penasaran saat melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah namja Jung itu.

Yunho hanya diam lalu memberikan _handphone_ YunHee pada Mr. Kim.

"Ini... Ini tidak mungkin. Appa tahu betul bagaimana anak appa" kaget Mr. Kim.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan membawa namja itu kesini sekaang juga" ucap Yunho.

Tok...Tok...Tok...  
>"Maaf mengganggu, saya hanya mau menyampaikan paket ini, tadi ada kurir yang datang dan menitipkan paket ini" ucap seorang suster yang datang ke ruang rawat YunHee dengan membawa sebuah paket.<p>

"Paket untuk Jung YunHee?" tanya .

"Iya. Ini paketnya" jawab sang suster sambil memberikan paket itu pada Mr. Jung, lalu membungkuk kan badannya dan pergi dari ruang rawat YunHee.

"Setahu ku tidak ada yang tahu kalau YunHee masuk rumah sakit selain kita" heran Mrs. Jung.

Mr. Jung yang penasaran dengan paket itu pun segera membuka paket yang tidak menunjukan nama pengirimnya.

"_Handycam_?" heran Mr. Jung. YunHee membelalakan matanya, dia tahu apa isi dari _handycam_ itu.

"Appa jangan!" cegah YunHee, dia seolah lupa kalau dirinya sedang sakit dan reflek bangun.  
>"Aagghh!" yeoja itu meremas perutnya, perutnya seolah melilit, sakit sekali.<p>

"Ya! Jung YunHee. Jangan bangun dulu" kaget Changmin.

Mr. Jung dan Yunho semakin penasaran dengan isi dari _handycam_ itu, dan saat menekan tombol _play_ pada _handycam_ itu, dia dapat melihat bagaimana sang 4D Wangja itu memperkosa putri bungsunya, dia dapat mendengar dengan jelas teriakan-teriakan YunHee yang memohon ampun dan minta di lepaskan. Jantung Mr. Jung serasa berdetak lebih cepat, dan beberapa detik kemudian pria yang sudah berkepala lima itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Yunho reflek 'menangkap' tubuh ayah nya yang jatuh, YunHee semakin histeris sehingga Mrs. Park terpaksa menyuntikan obat penenang, semua orang yang ada disana langsung membantu Yunho untuk membawa Mr. Jung ke ruang UGD, terkecuali Changmin, Yunho meminta agar Changmin tetap berada di ruang rawat YunHee, menjaga anak bungsu dari keluarga Jung itu.

Dan di saat yang genting seperti itu pun Jaejoong tetap membela Hyunjoong, namja cantik ini tidak percaya kalau Hyunjoong bisa berbuat seperti, sampai akhirnya amarah Yunho meledak, keluarganya sudah menjadi korban tapi namja cantik ini bukannya menenangkan Yunho tapi malah membela Hyunjoong yang jelas-jelas sudah melakukan semua ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran mu Jae?! Apa semua bukti ini masih kurang hah?!" bentak Yunho.

"Aku tahu bagaimana Hyunjoong, aku tahu dia tidak mungkin melakukan semua ini" ucap Jaejoong membela Hyunjoong

"Jadi kau lebih membela namja brengsek itu daripada keluarga suami mu sendiri? Bahkan seharusnya sekarang kau menenangkan ku, kau tahu appa ku sedang berjuang melawan maut di dalam sana!"

"Karena aku tahu ini semua hanya salah paham!"

"Salah paham kau bilang? Perusahaan yang sudah di rintis oleh ayahku sedari muda di buat bangkrut, adik ku di perkosa dan hamili, sekarang ayah ku dibuat seperti ini dan kau bilang ini hanya salah paham?!"  
>"Aku mulai berpikir jika yang di katakan Hyunjoong itu benar. Anak di dalam kandungan mu itu, anak dari hasil hubunganmu dengan Hyunjoong kan. Kau sering pulang malam beberapa bulan ini. Apakah itu benar Jae?" tanya Yunho dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, sementara Jaejoong hanya melebarkan mata beningnya. Semua orang yang ada disana hanya terdiam, mereka tidak mau memperkeruh suasana, hanya saja Mr. Kim berpikir jika suasana sudah lebih jernih nanti, dia akan mengajak putra sulung keluarga Jung itu untuk bicara empat mata.<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian itu, kejadian yang sudah menggegerkan keluarga Jung. Keadaan Mr. Jung dan YunHee sudah semakin membaik sekarang, mungkin beberapa hari lagi sudah bisa pulang.

Jaejoong pun selalu menjenguk appa mertua dan adik iparnya setiap hari, tapi jangan pikir jika Yunho sudah memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti biasa. Selama seminggu ini Yunho tinggal di apartement miliknya, apartement yang di tinggalinya sebelum menikah dengan Jaejoong, bukan berarti Yunho sudah tak menyayangi Jaejoong lagi, justru dia melakukan ini karena dia sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Yunho takut jika saat ini dirinya tinggal serumah dengan Jaejoong dia akan memperlakukan istrinya itu dengan tidak baik, dan lagi Yunho sudah jengah dengan Jaejoong yang selalu membela Hyunjoong Hyunjoong dan Hyunjoong, bahkan sampai saat ini Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong masih terus bertemu, Yunho ingin melarangnya, tapi sudahlah semua itu akan percuma.

Tok...Tok...Tok...  
>Yunho segera berlari ke arah pintu apartement nya saat mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu.<p>

"Appa Kim" gumam Yunho saat melihat bapak mertuanya itu melalui interkom. Yunho bingung, apa dia harus membuka kan pintu atau membiarkannya saja.

Ceklek.  
>"Appa. Tumben sekali datang kesini, ayo silahkan masuk"<p>

"Ah appa hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, apa kau sedang sibuk Yun?" tanya Mr. Kim.

"Anio. Aku sedang bersantai, baru saja pulang dari kantor." Jawab Yunho.  
>"Apa yang ingin appa bicarakan?"<p>

"Ini mengenai pernikahan kalian. Apa tak sebaiknya kau kembali ke rumah Yun? Kasihan Jaejoong disana sendirian"

"Untuk saat ini aku ingin menyendiri dulu appa, aku takut jika aku disana aku akan melukai Jaejoong. Appa tahu sendirikan kalau Jaejoong..."

"Ne appa tahu, appa juga tidak menyangka kalau Jaejoong berpcaran dengan namja itu sebelumnya, tapi mengenai kehamilan itu, apa kau tidak mau melakukan tes DNA dahulu?"

Ah, kenapa Yunho bodoh sekali, kenapa dia tidak berpikiran untuk melakukan tes DNA agar semuanya jelas.

"Baiklah appa, besok aku akan meminta Jaejoong untuk melakukan tes DNA, aku sangat mencintai Jaejoong dan aku harap dia tidak bermain di belakangku"

"Appa tahu bagaimana anak appa, appa berani jamin jika Jaejoong tidak pernah melakukan hal itu dengan lelaki lain selain dirimu" ucap Mr. Kim dengan yakin.

"Ne. Terima kasih appa karena sudah mengerti posisi ku"

"Appa hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal Yun. Baiklah appa harus pulang sekarang kasihan eomma menunggu di rumah"

Setelah Mr. Kim pulang, Yunho langsung mengirim pesan pada Jaejoong, yang intinya adalah meminta Jaejoong untuk menemuinya di rumah sakit besok.

"Kenapa harus di rumah sakit?" bingung Jaejoong saat menerima pesan dari Yunho, apa suaminya itu sakit? Aish andai saja Jaejoong bisa ke apartement Yunho sekarang juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokannya harinya Jaejoong datang tepat waktu, di jam yang sudah di janjikan Yunho, tapi sepertinya namja Jung itu belum datang juga.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Yunho yang baru saja datang.

"Ah.. Anio, Joongie baru datang beberapa menit yang lalu" jawab Jaejoong.  
>"Kenapa kita harus beremu di rumah sakit?" tanya Jaejoong.<p>

"Yunnie hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu" jawab Yunho singkat sambil membawa Jaejoong ke ruangan Mr. Park.

"Annyeong ahjussi" ucap Yunho saat baru saja memasuki ruang kerja milik Mr. Park.

"Annyeong Yunho ah, apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Mr. Park.

"Ne" jawab Yunho.

"Yunnie sebenarnya kita mau apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada penasaran.

"Kita akan melakukan tes DNA, Yunnie hanya ingin memastikan saja" jawab Yunho.

"Jaejoongie berbaring disini ne. Ahjussi akan mengambil cairan dari perutmu, agar bisa dicocokan dengan darah Yunho" ucap Mr. Park. Jaejoong mengikuti perintah Mr. Park, lalu beberapa menit kemudian, namja cantik itu merasakan ada sebuah jarum yang menusuk ke dalam perutnya, memang tidak sakit, hanya saja Jaejoong merasa takut dengan jarum sebesar itu.

"Nah, sudah. Ahjussi akan usahakan agar hasilnya bisa keluar hari ini" ucap Mr. Park.

"Ne gomawo ahjussi"

Setelah itu Yunho kembali ke kantor dan Jaejoong menjenguk appa mertua dan adik iparnya seperti biasa. Didalam hati, Yunho berdoa agar tes DNA ini berjalan dengan lancar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Yunho penasaran. Semua orang kini sedang berkumpul di ruang rawat Mr. Jung untuk melihat hasil tes DNA yang Yunho dan Jaejoong lakukan. Semua yakin jika anak di kandungan Jaejoong adalah anak Yunho, mana mungkin namja cantik dan berwajah polos ini berani bermain di belakang suaminya.

"Ini hasilnya. Ahjussi tidak membukanya sama sekali, ini hasil yang ahjussi terima dari lab" jawab Mr. Park sambil menyerahkan amplop coklat berukuran lumayan besar, dan tentu saja masih tersegel dengan rapih kepada Yunho.

Dengan perlahan dan perasaan was-was Yunho membuka amplop berwarna coklat itu, dalam hatinya dia berdoa, semoga semua itu tidak benar, semoga sms itu hanya sms teror belaka.

"Bagaimana hasilnya Yun?" tanya Mr. Kim. Tapi Yunho hanya diam seribu bahasa, mata musangnya seolah enggan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas itu. Mr. Kim yang heran dengan ekspresi yang di tunjukan Yunho segera merebut hasil tes DNA itu dan...

"Hasilnya... Negatif" gumam Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim yang mendengar itu langsung membaca kertas hasil tes DNA yang ada di tangan suaminya itu. Dan ternyata benar, hasil tes DNA itu NEGATIF, yang berarti anak yang di kandung Jaejoong bukanlah anak Yunho.

"I-ini tidak mungkin, Joongie tidak pernah melakukan itu selain dengan Yunnie" ucap Jaejoong membela diri dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di wajah cantiknya.

Yunho hanya terdiam, bagaimana bisa istri dan adiknya hamil karena satu orang yang sama. Sepertinya Kim Hyunjoong itu benar-benar butuh pelajaran.

"A-Ahjussi~ Apa aku bisa melakukan tes DNA itu juga?" tanya YunHee.

"Ne, tentu saja. Tapi bagaimana caranya, Kim Hyunjoong itu tidak ada-"

"Shim Changmin! Tolong cocokan dengan darah Shim Changmin!" ucap YunHee dengan nada yakin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TE BE CE**

**A/N : Jaejoong hamil 2bulan. Junsu hamil 3 bulan. YunHee hamil 5 bulan.**


End file.
